Mortel et pourtant immortel
by JinaFR
Summary: Traduction de Satans Angel Pyro. Alors que Harry pense à la mort de Sirius, des membres de sa famille apparaissent. Plongé dans un monde médiéval dans lequel des êtres-vivants supposés irréels vivent, Harry doit trouver le chemin du retour...
1. Grandpère ?

**MORTEL ET POURTANT IMMORTEL.**

**Disclaimer**: rien ne m'appartient. Le monde d'_Harry Potter _appartient à J. et ses ayants- droits et le monde du _Seigneur des Anneaux _appartient à J.R. et ses ayants-droits. Cette hitoire appartient à **Satans Angel Pyro **et moi je ne possède que la traduction. Ce disclaimer vaut pour toute l'histoire, je ne l'écrirais pas au début de chaque chapitre.

**N/A:** note d'auteur

**N/T:** note de la traductrice

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Spoilers de L'Ordre du Phénix donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, rebroussez chemin ou lisez à vos risques et périls.**

Résumé:

Quand Harry pense à la mort d'une certaine personne, quelque chose se passe et risque de changer sa vie pour toujours. Plongé dans un monde médiéval dans lequel des êtres-vivants supposés irréels vivent, Harry doit trouver le chemin du retour où que cela puisse se trouver.

**N/A:** Aragorn n'existe pas encore! Et la chanson est extraite de La Communauté de l'Anneau.

**N/T:** Salut mes (j'espère!) fidèles futur lecteurs et revieweurs! Et voilà, je rentre dans le monde de la traduction. Cette histoire fait parti d'une trilogie qui s'appelle **Le Prince Sombre De Fondcombe **qui n'est pas encore finie d'ailleurs et qui a eu assez de succès en anglais (à mon avis). J'ai donc décidé de la traduire pour vous faire voir ou plutôt lire cette merveilleuse fic. Et maintenant...que l'histoire commence!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Grand-père ?

_Midnight, _

_Blackness, _

_Swarming dark, _

_The Witching Hour, _

_The hour that they shouldn't _

_have left Hogwarts, _

_bad things Happen when you mess with Fate. _(**N/T**: j'ai laissé cette partie en anglais parce que ma traduction n'était pas "jolie" en français mais si vous avez des suggestions vous pouvez me les envoyer)

Harry était couché sur son lit et regardait le plafond de sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive. Si seulement les six d'entre eux n'avaient pas quitté Poudlard à cette heure-là, alors Sirius ne serait pas... peut-être que Rogue avait raison. Peut-être que Harry était trop arrogant. Peut-être que Hermione avait raison. Peut-être qu'il aimait 'jouer au héros'. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison. Peut-être était-ce la faute de Dumbledore que Sirius est mort.

Sirius, l'étoile du chien. La lumière qui guidait Harry. Sa seule figure parentale, celle à qui il pouvait tout dire. Maintenant à qui pouvait-il parler. Oui il y avait Ron et Hermione -il y avait toujours Dumbledore ou Rémus mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait se confier à aucun d'eux. Oui il leur faisait confiance. Mais il n'était pas aussi proche d'eux qu'il était avec Sirius. Ce sera son anniversaire dans quelques jours. 'Comme c'est merveilleux' pensa-t-il sarcastiquement. Il prit l'album contenant les photos de ses parents. Il le feuilleta et s'arrêta à une photo de leur mariage. 'Au moins Sirius était de nouveau avec ses parents' pensa-t-il. Il observa de près l'image de sa mère. Elle avait une chevelure rousse épaisse et ondulée. Elle était assez longue et pendait lâchement autour de son visage, l'encadrant joliment. Ses yeux, les yeux d'Harry, les fixaient à partir de la photo.

Il ferma ses yeux et une douce chanson joua dans son esprit.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_Silivren penna miriel_

_O menel aglar elnath!_

Il pouvait presque comprendre les mots mais il ne savait pas d'où venait cette chanson. L'air semblait si familier.

_Na-chaered palan-diriel_

_O galadhremmin ennorath_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_Nef aear, si nef aearon._

Harry plongea dans un sommeil profond avec la musique qui jouait toujours doucement dans son esprit.

Harry marchait le long d'un couloir. 'Pas encore!' pensa-t-il puis il regarda autour de lui. Ce couloir ne ressemblait pas au couloir sombre et crasseux du Département des Mystères. Il était différent. Il était très dégagé, il y avait sur le côté de grandes arches de pierres construites dans un style gothique qui donnaient sur un jardin avec une fontaine au milieu. Il y avait tout autour des gens qui s'affairaient à leur routine quotidienne mais étaient-ce vraiment des gens? Elles étaient grandes et gracieuses dans leurs mouvements. La plupart d'entre elles -les hommes et les femmes- avaient de longs cheveux. Les femmes les coiffaient dans des styles compliqués et les hommes les attachaient en queue de cheval ou en demi-queue de cheval. Leurs cheveux étaient généralement de couleurs sombres bien que quelque-uns avaient des cheveux d'une couleur plus claire. Ils portaient tous des habits de style médiéval mais les hommes portaient des sortes de tuniques. Chacun d'eux portait sur les côtés des poignards ou bien une sorte d'épée et quelques-uns d'entre eux portaient aussi des poignards cachés dans leurs bottes. Certains portaient un carquois de flèches et un arc en bandoulière sur leurs épaules. La chose la plus bizarre les concernant était qu'ils avaient des oreilles pointues. Elles n'étaient pas un peu pointues mais vraiment effilées en pointe. Leurs yeux étaient pour la plupart bleus ou verts.

Une dame traversa la foule. Harry eut le souffle coupé en l'observant. Elle ressemblait presque à sa mère. Elle avait la même chevelure épaisse et ondulée bien qu'elle était d'une couleur châtain plus foncé. Elle avait le même visage pâle et la même peau claire. Elle avait la même taille et également les mêmes surprenant yeux couleur émeraude que Harry et que Lily, avant lui, possédait. Elle cherchait quelqu'un du regard et regarda à travers lui comme si il y avait une personne de l'autre côté. "Bientôt" murmura-t-elle. 'Bientôt quoi?' pensa Harry mais le couloir doré s'effaça pour être remplacé par un bruit de petits coups.

Tap, tap,tap. Qu'était-ce bruit éxaspérant? Tap,tap,tap. Ca recommençait. Harry se retourna. 'Quel rêve étrange' pensa-t-il. Il leva son regard et vit Hedwige se débattre avec un colis d'une drôle de forme pour rentrer à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Le colis ressemblait à un paquet d'habits, il était enveloppé de tissus. Harry aida Hedwige à rentrer, celle-ci s'envola jusqu'à son lit et laissa tomber le paquet puis alla dans sa cage.

Harry déballa soigneusement le paquet. Il y avait dedans 2 couteaux dans leurs gaines et un arc sculpté d'une façon compliquée avec un carquois rempli de flèches. Un parchemin était déposé sur le tout. Le message était écrit en noir et l'écriture était très compliquée.

Il était écrit:

_Cher Harry_

_Dans ce paquet se trouvent certaines choses qui te reviennent légitimement. Utilise-les bien._

_Ton Grand-père._

Harry lut une seconde fois les derniers mots. 'Ton Grand-père'. Harry était presque sûr que son grand-père maternel était mort et probablement son grand-père paternel. Il sourit et se mit face à son mirroir. Il mit la ceinture avec les couteaux de chaque côté puis il passa le carquois sur son épaule. Il sourit de nouveau, un beau costume médiéval et voilà(**N/T: **ce mot était en français dans la version originale)! il ressemblait aux personnes dans son rêve. Il regarda le parchemin. "Qui es-tu Grand-père?" demanda-t-il à haute voix et dans un flash de lumière, il était parti.

* * *

Jeudi 13 janvier 2005 à 15h30.

**N/T**: j'ai fini la traduction du 1er chapitre! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Bien ou pas? Dans le prochain épisode, Harry atterit dauns le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux (SDA pour faire court). Pour voir la version en anglais, allez dans mes auteurs préférés et cliquez sur Satans Angel Pyro.

Alors à la prochaine fois et reviews please!

Jina


	2. Les Rôdeurs

**MORTEL ET POURTANT IMMORTEL.**

Disclaimer dans le chapitre 1. J'ai oublié de dire que ni l'auteur ni moi gagnons de l'argent pour l'histoire.

**N/A:** note d'auteur

**N/T: **note de la traductrice

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Spoilers de L'Ordre du Phénix donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, rebroussez chemin ou lisez à vos risques et périls.**

Résumé:

Quand Harry pense à la mort d'une certaine personne, quelque chose se passe et risque de changer sa vie pour toujours. Plongé dans un monde médiéval dans lequel des êtres-vivants supposés irréels vivent, Harry doit trouver le chemin du retour où que cela puisse se trouver.

Réponses aux reviews:

**section Harry Potter**

**Satans Angel Pyro**: MERCI!

**Mara Jade5**: merci! C'est toi qui a écrit Celui-dont-on-doit oublié-le-nom, non? Si c'est toi...oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu! J'adore cette fic, j'ai laissé des reviews mais anonyme parce que...j'avais peur qu'on voit mon nom et qu'on n'aime pas les idées que je disais.

**ank258**: merci! je suis heureuse que le début te met dans cet état, il faudra quee tu lises la suite pour savoir. Et pour l'histoire des couteaux j'ai aussi pensé aux dagues mais elles sont normalement empoisonnées c'est différents des couteaux, dans le prochain chapitre l'auteur utilise aussi le mot poignard, à partir du chapitre 3 je mettrais ce mot ou bien dague, je verrais.

**section Seigneur des Anneaux**

**anonyme**: alors cette histoire est plus centrée sur le SDA car on verra la famille de Harry sur la Terre du Milieu et leur style de vie mais la 2° partie de la trilogie est centrée sur HP quand au 3° je ne sais pas trop car Pyrochan à publier que 10 chapitres (enfin c'est quand même beaucoup!) Et pour ce qui va se passer dans l'histoire attends et lit.

**The Wizards' World Online**

**Phoenix:** merci pour les infos sur la mise en pour red, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça voulait dire roux/rousse! encore un faux-ami, je dois lire le dico plus souvent. Merci encore!

**Nathy Potter**: Merci! On se revoit au prochain chapitre j'espère!

**N/A: **je ne connais pas la couleur des yeux d'Elladan et d'Elrohir alors j'improvise pour mon histoire.

_

* * *

/elfique/ _

'pensée' ou _pensée_

"discours"

Chapitre 2: Les Rôdeurs 

Harry était allongé sur le sol dans une forêt. Les arbres se dressaient tout autour de lui. Tout était silencieux, trop silencieux. Il se pinça pour savoir si il était en train de rêver mais cela était bel et bien réel. Il se leva et enleva des feuilles sèches collées sur lui. Il tendit le bras pour pousser ses lunettes plus haut sur l'arête de son nez mais il n'y avait rien sur son nez. Il les chercha tout autour de lui et les trouva sur le sol. Il les ramassa et les plaça devant ses yeux et sa vision devint floue. Il les enleva et les rangea puisque sa vision semblait être bien sans. 'Etrange' pensa-t-il. Il regarda ses vêtements et au lieu de trouver son pyjama, il portait de solides bottes en cuir, une tunique verte et un pantalon et une autre tunique en cuir par dessus mais celle-ci n'avait pas de manche avec un épais pardessus (**N/T**: c'est une sorte d'imperméable pour ceux qui le savent pas, comme moi) marron. Les deux poignards qu'il avait reçus étaient cachés sous son manteau, l'arc et le carquois étaient en bandouilère sur son dos et ses mains étaient gantées. Il poussa un soupir et regarda au loin à travers les arbres. La seule chose qui restait à faire était d'utiliser ces choses appelées jambes et marcher.

Après 5 minutes de randonnée à travers la forêt, il trouva par hasard un petit ruisseau. Il s'assit à côté et enleva un gant de sa main pour la plonger dedans. Il se pencha pour regarder son reflet et fût surpris par ce qu'il vit. Il vit l'un de ces êtres pâles avec des oreilles pointues et des yeux verts émeraude de son rêve. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs mais conservaient son aspect indomptable même si ils lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Il passa son autre main à travers ses cheveux pour vérifier si c'était réel et trouva d'ailleurs que ses oreilles étaient en pointes.

'Je dois être en train de rêver' pensa-t-il et il se laissa tomber sur le dos parmi les feuilles.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette position ou même quelle heure était-il jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le crissement de feuilles et le bruit de pas lourds. Il se releva et se tourna du côté d'où venaient les pas.

Un petit groupe d'hommes avait du mal à faire son chemin à travers les buissons. Certains menaient des chevaux, probablement des chevaux de transport (**N/T**: ça se dit en français?) en voyant les affaires qui étaient attachées sur leurs selles mais la plupart des hommes avaient des capes grises ou vertes fonçées avec des capuches remontées sur leurs têtes cachant ainsi leurs visages. Ils étaient manifestement armés mais ne semblaient pas avoir remarqués Harry. Le peu de personnes qui menait les chevaux les conduisirent au ruisseau et laissèrent les chevaux boirent pendant que les autres hommes s'assirent dans un étrange silence.

Harry n'avait pas relevé sa capuche sur sa tête parce que la pensée de rencontrer des gens ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Assez bizzarrement ces personnes avaient des oreilles ordinaires d'après ce qu'il voyait. _Cela pourrait poser des problèmes _pensa-t-il.

Harry bougea de sa position assise doucement en essayant de ne pas faire de mouvements trop voyant mais en essayant à la fois de se faire remarquer. Aussitôt que les hommes aperçurent ses mouvements, Harry se retrouva avec environ une douzaine de flèches pointées sur lui. _Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction que j'avais prévue._ Il grimaça.

Le chef du groupe baissa son arc et fit quelques pas vers Harry. Celui-ci restait assis mais braqua ses yeux verts sur les yeux gris de l'étranger à la capuche. Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes et l'étranger semblait parcourir les traits de visage d'Harry, ses cheveux lisses et pourtant indisciplinés et finalement ses oreilles. L'homme leva une main et abaissa sa capuche pour montrer son visage. A part ses yeux gris, il avait des cheveux noirs presque ondulés qui arrivaient jusqu'à son menton. Ils étaient emmêlés car ils n'avaient pas été brossés. Une barbe de quelques jours apparaissaient sur son menton et sur sa lèvre supérieure. "Bienvenue l'ami." dit-il. Les arcs des autres hommes étaient rangés sur leurs dos. "Je suis Arathorn, fils d'Arador, Rôdeur du Nord. C'est un honneur de rencontrer un elfe de Fondcombe par ces temps-ci." continua-t-il en indiquant manifestement Harry. "Nous nous dirigeons justement vers Fondcombe pour recevoir des approvisionnements pour nos journées. C'est à un jour et demi de marche. Voulez-vous nous rejoindre?"

_Qu'est-ce que je dis? Qu'est-ce que je dis? Est-ce que je peux leur dire mon vrai nom?_

Pendant qu'Harry considérait ses options, Arathorn se posait des questions. _Il semble se méfier de nous. Il n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il s'est révélé à nous. En tant que Rôdeurs, nous sommmes connus pour notre habilité à l'observation mais nous n'avons honnêtement pas vu un signe de lui._

"Mon nom est Elugalen" dit soudainement Harry d'une voix forte. _D'où ça sort? _pensa-t-il._ Elugalen?_

"Elugalen", Arathorn parla. "Allez-vous nous rejoindre pour aller à Fondcombe, Elugalen?" demanda-t-il à nouveau.

"J'accepte." répondit Harry, gardant son discours minime. Il rabattit sa capuche sur son visage pour ressembler un peu plus aux rôdeurs qu'il accompagnait.

Harry marchait avec le groupe depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et apprit à les connaître mieux. Il découvrit que les rôdeurs étaient comme des aurors secrets. Il commençait également à être habitué à son 'nouveau' nom. Ils étaient à mi-chemin de ce 'Fondcombe' lorsqu'Arathorn s'arrêta de marcher et fit signe aux autres de faire de même. Harry le regarda avec attention.

"Des voix" murmura-t-il. "Je ne peux discener ce qu'elles disent."

_/Il doit être quelque part par ici./_ C'était dans cet étrange langue que la chanson dans le vent était chantée.

"Elles cherchent quelque chose ou quelqu'un." chuchota Harry.

_/Elladan, est-ce que tu as entendu./_ entendit Harry quand tout d'un coup, tout était devenu calme. Les Rôdeurs prenaient divers armes à portée de main. Pas une brindille craqua pendant que les rôdeurs se tenaient droits et silencieux. Harry vit une ombre sauter entre deux arbres mais il semblait que personne d'autre ne l'avait vue. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, lorsqu'Arathorn et les autres rôdeurs ainsi que lui se retrouvèrent avec une flèche pointées entre les yeux entourés par ce qui semblait être un groupe de ses soi-disant 'elfes' de son rêve.

* * *

Vendredi 21 janvier 2005

Ouf! J'ai fini de traduire et maintenant je retourne à la révision de mes partiels. Bonne chance à toutes les personnes qui les passe. Il m'en reste plus qu'un seul, la civilisation britannique. Ma connexion internet déconne donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrait mettre online sans qu'internet se connecte et déconnecte tout seul. A part ça, ça va. Dans le prochain épisode, il y a l'apparition des jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir, un petit accident très drôle avec un cheval et Harry arrive enfin à Fondcombe.

A plus!


	3. Les elfes et un ruisseau

****

MORTEL ET POURTANT IMMORTEL.

Disclaimer dans le chapitre 1.

****

N/A: note d'auteur

****

N/T: note de la traductrice

****

Crossover entre Harry Potter et Le Seigneur des Anneaux

****

Spoilers de L'Ordre du Phénix donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, rebroussez chemin ou lisez à vos risques et périls.

Résumé:

Quand Harry pense à la mort d'une certaine personne, quelque chose se passe et risque de changer sa vie pour toujours. Plongé dans un monde médiéval dans lequel des êtres-vivants supposés irréels vivent, Harry doit trouver le chemin du retour où que cela puisse se trouver.

Réponses aux reviews:

section Harry Potter-

**severafan:**oui je vais la traduire, je l'adore trop pour arrêter, jusqu'à la fin et merci!

**Amede Ashtaroth: **t'as pas de patience du tout! en plus lire les 3 fics d'un coup ça m'étonne pas que t'as eu mal à la tête! merci pour les partiels et heureusement que c'est fini j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un carnage!

**Sirius Aldebaran:** merci et pour traie moi aussi je ne suis pas sûre de l'orthographe et j'ai pas trouvé dans le dico

section TWWO-

**MILANBER: **voilà la suite. Merci!

**Nathy Potter:** merci et voilà t'es servie! A

**Malicia:** Merci! tu connais la chanson! ben moi pas du tout, je traduis seulement la fic mais t'aurais pas la traduction de la chanson par hasard?

**

* * *

**/elfique/

'pensée' ou _pensée_

"discours"

Chapitre 3: Les elfes et un ruisseau

De ce que Harry pouvait voir, ces 'soi-disant' elfes, qui dirigeaient leurs flèches entre les yeux des rôdeurs et de Harry, ne ressemblaient plus à ces êtres tranquilles de son rêve. Chaque elfe avait une capuche sur la tête et chaque paire d'yeux (**N/T**: c'est correct en français?) était braquée sur la personne qu'il menaçait de sa flèche. Harry examina à nouveau des yeux émeraude pas si différent des siens.

"Qu'amènent les elfes de Fondcombe en ce lieu?"demanda calmement Arathorn quelque part à la droite de Harry.

"Qu'amènent les Rôdeurs hors de leurs cachettes?"répondit l'elfe mystérieusement.

"Nous sommes venus sur votre belle vallée pour renouveler nos provisions. Nous voyageons dans les bois de l'Ithilien dans le sud pour surveiller la frontière démoniaque du Gondor." les renseigna Arathorn, "maintenant pour ma question."

"Il y a une personne en plus que d'habitude parmi votre compagnie Arathorn"répliqua l'elfe.

"En effet il y en a une de plus Glorfindel."dit Arathorn avec un sourire.

Les elfes changèrent leur positions et replacèrent leurs flèches dans leurs carquois décorés de façon compliquée et ensuite fixèrent délicatement leurs arcs sculptés sur leurs carquois. Harry remarqua qu'ils avaient également des épées ou des poignards autour de leurs tailles, deux poignards blottis en haut de leurs carquois et d'autres avaient des petits poignards dépassant de leurs bottes. _Comme dans mon rêve._

L'elfe qui avait pointé un arc sur Harry se tourna vers lui et dit_ /Tu es Harry, non/ _

_**/Harry i eneth nín/**(Mon nom est Harry)_ répondit un Harry surpris par la réponse à la question dans ce langage.

_**/Na vedui/**(Enfin!)_ L'elfe poussa un soupir et Harry arqua un sourcil _/**Na vedui man**/(Enfin quoi?)_

_/**Gîl síla erin lû 'ovaded lín**/(Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre.) _dit-il en faisant une petite révérence_. /**Elrohir I eneth nín**./(Mon nom est Elrohir)._ Puis il enleva sa capuche et non seulement il avait les mêmes surprenant yeux verts émeraude que Harry. Il avait aussi des cheveux foncés presque noirs comme Harry mais ils avaient un soupçon de marron châtain.

"Elugalen!" l'appela Arathorn. "Venez rencontrer Elladan."

"Bleu-verdâtre?" demanda Elrohir mais Harry faisait son chemin vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Arathorn et une poignée d'elfes.

"Je vous présente Elladan." dit Arathorn, introduisant un elfe.

"Ne vous ai-je pas..." dit un Harry choqué, pointant l'endroit d'où il venait. "déjà vu là-bas?" L'elfe devant lui rit.

"C'était Elrohir! dit-il. "Je suis Elladan..." il sourit "...son frère jumeau. Si c'est correct, tu es-"

"-Elugalen."l'interrompit Harry "je suis Elugalen."

"Elugalen, ça signifie bleu-verdâtre?"

"Oui." _Bleu-verdâtre? Qu'est-ce qui sur terre, si je suis toujours sur Terre, m'a persuadé de choisir ça?_

"Nous sommes à moins d'une heure de Fondcombe si nous marchons mais si nous courons ça prendra moins de temps." dit Glorfindel. "Nous ferions mieux de partir avant que les forces du mal dans ces bois sentent nos odeurs." Les elfes remirent en place leurs capuches sur leurs têtes et firent route hors de la vallée suivis de près par les rangers.

Ils étaient en train de courir et Harry commençait à être un peu fatigué. Les autres paraissaient d'aller bien mais Harry était à bout de souffle rapidement. Il n'était pas habitué à courir comme les autres le semblaient. Ils avaient seulement couru pendant vingt minutes environ lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par des elfes en selle._/Avez-vous trouvé la personne que le Seigneur Elrond nous a fait rechercher/_ demanda quelqu'un à Glorfindel Celui-ci fit un signe de tête affirmatif et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Harry.

/_Cependant_ _le jeune elfe paraît être à bout de souffle./_ dit Glorfindel. Puis il dit dans les deux langues "_**Daro an idhi sí**_. Nous nous reposons ici." Le groupe ralentit et s'arrêta.

"Elugalen!" appela Glorfindel. "Tu veux venir ici et monter le cheval de Sarian qui est là?" Harry regarda le cheval. Il était d'une couleur châtain foncé et avait un aspect aimable. Harry s'avança pendant que Sarian descendit de chaval. "Es-tu déjà monté à cheval avant?" Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête. Glorfindel dit quelques mots au cheval dans une langue, manifestement elfique mais différent de celui qu'Harry connaissait. "Tout ce que tu as à faire est de t'asseoir sur son dos et il fera le reste. Souviens toi de bouger avec le cheval." dit-il pendant que Sarian aidait Harry à monter sur le cheval.

"Tu ne peux pas être aussi mauvais à cheval qu'un nain en tout cas." dit Elladan.

"Ouais. Tu te rappelles quand nous avons amené Gloin à cheval pendant quelques temps quand Bilbon et les Nains sont passés par Fondcombe." ajouta Elrohir.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Harry.

"Il a demandé au cheval d'avancer et..."

"...le cheval a reculé!". Les jumeaux rigolèrent. "Tu ne peux pas être aussi mauvais!"

Harry sourit. "En avant." dit Glorfindel.

Le cheval commença à marcher puis à trotter. Harry commença à faire des bonds comme un fou. _Je vais avoir une extrémité douloureuse demain_ pensa intérieurement Harry. Le cheval fit une embardée en avant encore une fois au petit galop. Il trouva plus facile de s'asseoir et suivre les mouvements du cheval mais c'était tout de même cahoteux mais plus facile que de courir. Un grand ruisseau de 15 pieds environ (**N/T:**4,572 mètres je crois) arriva rapidement en vue. Le cheval ne semblait pas hésiter lorsqu'il fit un bond par-dessus le ruisseau, atterrissant de l'autre côté et désarçonnant Harry en arrière le faisant ainsi atterrir dans l'eau. Il fit surface devant un groupe d'elfes et d'hommes riant de lui et un cheval sans cavalier le regardant d'une façon moqueuse.

"C'est pas drôle." dit-il avec colère.

"Ici." dit Elladan, retirant l'épingle de sa cape à capuche grise et l'enlevant. "Enlèves ton manteau mouillé." Harry le fit et Elladan l'enveloppa de sa cape sèche. Puis il se pencha et murmura "Je pense que tu as besoin de leçons d'équitation."

_Combien de temps vais-je rester ici? Comment savoir si je ne suis pas en train de rêver?_ Harry sourit tout le temps pendant que le groupe montait une colline, Sarian était à nouveau sur son cheval. Ils s'approchaient d'une clairière. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Harry remarqua que ce n'était pas une clairière mais une cour avec des bâtiments conçus de façon plus compliqués que Poudlard. La mâchoire de Harry tomba et Elladan poussa sa mâchoire en haut pour fermer la bouche d'Harry.

Inconsciemment, Harry étant mouillé, frissonna et serra un peu plus la cape autour de lui, il venait juste de remarquer comme ses cheveux mouillés collaient sur sa figure.

"Oh mon Dieu!" une voix masculine pouvait être entendue en haut de l'escalier menant à une zone aménagée "Je vous ai demandé de sortir trouver quelqu'un lorsqu'un sort ne marche pas et vous le ramenez trempé de la tête aux pieds, à moins qu'il n'ait atterrit dans un ruisseau ce qui est très improbable."

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage d'un elfe ayant l'air sévère qui possédait de la sagesse dans ses yeux bleus-gris mais n'avait pas l'air plus âgé que 30 ans. En y pensant, aucun des elfes n'avait l'air plus âgé que 30 ans. Est-ce qu'il avait raté quelque chose?

* * *

Alors Elugalen veut dire Bleu-verdâtre ou Jade en sindarin.

Je me demande si quelqu'un si connaît avec les mots de la SDA en anglais, parce que moi c'est pas trop ça et bientôt il y aura des mots que je ne saurais pas traduire comme 'elfling' que j'ai traduit par 'jeune elfe' mais je suis pas sûre. Je serais très heureuse si quelqu'un si connaît et pourrait m'aider.


	4. C'est réel! Vraiment!

****

MORTEL ET POURTANT IMMORTEL.

Disclaimer dans le chapitre 1.

**N/A:** note d'auteur

**N/T:** note de la traductrice

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Spoilers de L'Ordre du Phénix donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, rebroussez chemin ou lisez à vos risques et périls.**

Résumé:

Quand Harry pense à la mort d'une certaine personne, quelque chose se passe et risque de changer sa vie pour toujours. Plongé dans un monde médiéval dans lequel des êtres-vivants supposés irréels vivent, Harry doit trouver le chemin du retour où que cela puisse se trouver.

Réponses aux reviews: désolée si j'ai oublié des personnes.

section fanfiction-

**Esméralda Lupin ** : désolée de t'avoir oubliée et merci du compliment.

**Hermione Granger Potter:** voilà la suite!

section TWWO-

**MILANBER:**voilà la suite mais il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire dans ce chapitre.

**Nathy Potter:**t'es servie et continue ta fic crossover avec le Caméléon, je l'adore!

**Malicia:** dommage que tu ne connaisses pas la traduction mais c'est pas grave.

_

* * *

/elfique/ _

'pensée' ou _pensée_

"discours"

**N/T:** Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais je suis malade, j'ai une otite: je ne supporte pas le bruit, mon cerveau tourne au ralenti, l'écran de l'ordinateur était trop brillant pour moi. Bref je déteste être malade. D'ailleurs je suis encore malade donc je ne sais pas quand je mettrais le prochain chapitre.

Je me suis dit aussi que j'aimerais bien traduire des histoires de **The Red Dragon Order** si j'ai la permission que je dois demander. Vous connaissez? Votre avis, svp?

* * *

Chapitre 4: C'est réel! Vraiment!

"Bienvenue à Fondcombe Elugalen." dit Elrohir souriant à un Harry trempé.

Jusqu'à maintenant Harry n'avait pas remarqué mais Elrohir avait placé son bras sur les épaules de Harry, le rapprochant plus près de lui d'une manière protectrice, presque comme un grand frère protégeant un membre plus jeune de sa famille. Harry frissonna inconsciemment à cause du froid, recevant un regard d'Elrohir.

"Adar," dit Elrohir "je pense que nous devons mettre 'Len dans des habits secs."

"Je crois que tu as raison Elrohir." L'elfe à l'air sévère sourit à Harry. "Bienvenue à Fondcombe, Elugalen."

Elrohir poussa Harry devant et ils montèrent l'escalier menant dans la cité. De temps en temps, des elfes saluèrent Elrohir par un hochement de tête et reprirent leurs affaires quotidiennes. Ils passèrent devant des fontaines et des jardins où plusieurs elfes aux cheveux sombres étaient en train de lire ou de peindre ou bien de bavarder doucement dans leur propre langue musicale.

Harry frissonna encore et rapprocha de lui la cape dans une tentative d'empêcher d'entrer les courants d'air.

"Tu as froid Harry?" demanda Elrohir.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et se tourna pour faire face à Elrohir, les arrêtant de marcher. Elrohir avait mis une main sur l'épaule de Harry, il le regardait fixement le pressant de poser la question qui était en train de l'ennuyer. "Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?"

"Adar te le dira."

"Et pourquoi suis-je ici?"

"Adar te le dira."

"Adar? Est-ce un nom?"

"Non ça veut dire Père. Tu vois, cet elfe est mon père, le Seigneur Elrond, chef de Fondcombe."

"Oh" soupira Harry. Il n'allait pas avoir de réponse de cet elfe de toute façon.

"Allez, ta chambre est juste en bas du hall."

"J'étais attendu?" Harry ne reçut aucune réponse.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois sculptée. Il y avait des runes tout autour de l'arc en haut bien que Harry ne puisse pas les lire. Elrohir se pencha, déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. La salle à l'intérieur était assez large et laissait rentrer plein de lumière dedans, ce qui semblait typique de Fondcombe. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres en voûte avec des rideaux en voile rose-lilas et une porte menant à un balcon.

Un lit à baldaquin se trouvait au centre de la pièce; encore une fois le bois noir était sculpté dans un style gothique compliqué avec des runes aléatoire. Il y avait de larges rideaux rouges autour du lit et les couvertures étaient rouges. Il semblait que le lit était plus grand qu'un large double lit. Il y avait aussi une porte menant à un côté. Avec un signe sur la porte, écrit de nouveau en runes.

"C'est écrit 'robes' dessus Harry." dit Elrohir.

Le long des murs se trouvaient des rideaux et des tapisseries choisis au hasard, le sol en pierre était brillant avec un grand tapis posé dessus laissant une limite d'un pied (**N/T:**30,48cm) où se trouvait la pierre. Il y avait également dans un mur une cheminée avec une pile de bûches empilées.

"Tu aimes ta chambre ?" Elrohir sourit. Harry acquiesça de la tête, stupéfait. "Je crois que tu devrais mieux te sécher avant que Glorfindel pique une crise parce que tu as mis de l'eau partout sur le sol."

Harry étouffa un bâillement mais il sortit de toute façon. Il soupira et enleva la cape humide, la tendant à Elrohir. Ensuite il alla devant le placard 'robes' et l'ouvrit, se retenant de sauter en arrière pris par la surprise. Il y avait littéralement des millions de robes. Des rouges, des vertes, des noires, des robes de soirées(**N/T**:ce sont des robes pour hommes comme des tuniques, les elfes portent ce genres de trucs.), des chaussures en cuir, des bottes, des gants. "Je pense que tu devrais aller dormir un peu une fois que tu seras sec. Tu sembles vraiment fatigué."

"Je ne suis pas..." Mais ses mots furent coupés par un bâillement.

"Ma chambre se trouve la porte d'à côté. Je vais faire une sieste aussi alors quand tu te réveilleras frappes à ma porte."

Harry sourit alors que Elrohir sortait de la chambre. Puis il se tourna et mit une fine tunique en laine avant de monter dans son lit et tomba rapidement endormi sec et heureux.

Tap, tap.

Harry leva les couvertures au dessus de sa tête, essayant de bloquer ce bruit exaspérant.

Tap, tap.

"'lez-vous zen." murmura-t-il essayant de bloquer ses oreilles avec les couvertures. _Quel rêve merveilleux et là un bruit me réveille et je suis de retour chez... _mais ses pensées furent interrompues alors qu'il s'asseyait pour voir quel était ce bruit et se retrouva toujours à Fondcombe. Il regarda dans la fenêtre à travers l'obscurité et vit une chouette couleur neige tapant à la fenêtre pour qu'on la laisse entrer. Comme les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient pas, Harry ouvrit la porte du balcon pour la laisser entrer.

"Hedwige." dit-il doucement. "Tu me suivrais même dans les repaires de Voldemort, non?" dit-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son bras, se tortilla et ébouriffa ses ailes pour rester au chaud. Harry la laissa sauter sur le dosseret du lit et elle huhula doucement en retour.

"Au moins je sais que ce n'est pas un rêve Hedwige." dit-il avant de se glisser sous les draps, s'enveloppant de la chaleur mourante.

Elrohir rentra doucement alors que Harry était encore en train de dormir. Celui-ci était en boule sur le côté, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les couvertures autour de ses épaules. Ses cheveux noirs se dispersaient autour de sa tête et ses yeux émeraudes étaient à moitié ouvert à la manière habituelle des elfes. Pourtant ce qui l'intriguait était la chouette couleur neige sur le dosseret du lit qui le regardait attentivement.

Elrohir s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry. _/Je pense qu'il est l'heure de se réveiller./ _dit-il doucement dans la langue des Elfes Gris. Harry remua légèrement et ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent.

"Bonjour Harry." dit Elrohir doucement. "C'est un merveilleux oiseau que tu as là." commenta-t-il.

"C'est Hedwige, ma chouette."dit Harry d'un air endormi.

"Tu as déjà raté le petit-déjeuner. Nous devons aller aux cuisines et demander de la nourriture. Je suis sûr que la cuisinière ne verra pas d'inconvénient de nourrir un nouvel arrivant. Moi, par contre, je pourrais avoir quelques problèmes." Harry rit. "Ensuite nous irons rencontrer mon père et tu auras tes réponses."

Harry acquiéça et s'assît, se penchant en avant avec sa tête dans une main pendant que le monde tournait autour de lui.

"Cela ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit de ne pas te lever rapidement après un long sommeil ?"

"Non" dit Harry avec colère.

"Je vais attendre dehors pendant que tu te changes et ensuite nous irons faire un raid aux cuisines!" dit-il de façon dramatique. Il indiqua ensuite les habits posés sur une chaise, probablement par un des servants.

Elrohir sortit de la chambre pendant que Harry s'habillait. Puis celui-ci sortit pour le retrouver appuyé contre le mur chantant doucement à lui-même.

Elrohir observa Harry. Celui-ci avait utilisé une bande de velours vert pour ramener ses cheveux en arrière en demi-queue de cheval et il portait une tunique verte avec des motifs argentés dessus, un pantalon marron et des bottes marrons. Il avait aussi une ceinture autour de la taille.

"Je me sens comme un Serpentard." râla Harry.

"Serpentard?" demanda Elrohir.

"C'est pas grave." soupira Harry.

Harry suivit encore une fois Elrohir à travers les couloirs, dans une direction différente cette fois et descendit quelques escaliers. _C'est pire que Poudlard _pensa Harry. Finalement Elrohir ouvrit une porte qui avait beaucoup de runes dessus. _J'aimerais pouvoir lire ces runes._ Harry fronça les sourcils.

La cuisine était aussi grande et aérée que le reste de Fondcombe mais il faisait plus chaud à cause de la vapeur constante qui venait de l'eau bouillante et des fours. Elrohir fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à la cuisinière où se tenait une elfe assez bien en chair, ses cheveux étaient attachés en arrière dans un chignon serré et un foulard était dans ses cheveux.

"Vous devez attendre jusqu'au déjeuner Seigneur Elrohir. Vous ne pouvez pas grignoter entre les repas. Que se passerais-t-il si votre mère..." mais elle fût interrompue par Elrohir.

"Harry ici présent a raté le petit-déjeuner parce qu'il dormait. Moi cependant je ne veux aucune nourriture." Il sourit.

"Et bien" dit-elle regardant Harry. "Je peux préparer quelques fruits et du pain." Elle sourit. "Il ressemble exactement à sa mère."

"Vous connaissiez ma mère?"

"Tout le monde la connaît." dit-elle en le regardant.

"Pas maintenant, Allaine." siffla Elrohir. "Le petit-déjeuner."

"Oh d'accord." Elle disparût dans les réserves. Elrohir se pencha vers un plateau de cookies fraîchement cuits au four qui était sur la cuisinière."N'ose même pas toucher ces cookies Elrohir. Ton frère a déjà essayé avec une autre fournée ce matin. Il n'a pas réussi également." Sa voix venait des réserves. Elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec un bol de fruits coupés en morceaux. "Ceux-ci ont été cueillis ce matin" dit-elle en tendant le bol à Harry. "J'en ai donné certains aux rôdeurs pour le déjeuner et le dîner ce soir."

"Les rôdeurs sont partis?" demanda Harry.

"Ce matin, juste après le petit-déjeuner."

"Ch'est bon." dit Harry la bouche pleine de fruits.

"Ne parles pas la bouche pleine." réprimanda Allaine.

Harry finit rapidement son bol de fruits et ils quittèrent les cuisines faisant un signe d'au revoir à la cuisinière Allaine et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Elrond.

* * *

Yeaaaaaaaaah! J'ai fini! Bonnes Vacances!


	5. Les liens de parenté

**MORTEL ET POURTANT IMMORTEL.**

Disclaimer dans le chapitre 1.

**N/A:** note d'auteur

**N/T:** note de la traductrice

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Spoilers de L'Ordre du Phénix donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, rebroussez chemin ou lisez à vos risques et périls.**

Résumé:

Quand Harry pense à la mort d'une certaine personne, quelque chose se passe et risque de changer sa vie pour toujours. Plongé dans un monde médiéval dans lequel des êtres-vivants supposés irréels vivent, Harry doit trouver le chemin du retour où que cela puisse se trouver.

Réponses aux reviews: désolée si j'oublie des personnes!

section fanfiction-

**Jo Lupin :** ouais je sais mais comme j'étais malade je savais plus ce que j'écrivais.

**kitou:** merci et voilà le nouveau chapitre!

section TWWO-

**Nathy Potter:** ouias je sais! j'ai mis "mange" à la place de "parle" mais je te rappelle que j'étais malade m'dame. Si, si j'te jure! Mon cerveau fonctionnait pas très bien. Le médecin a dit Finalement que c'est la GRIPPE! Il s'était trompé et en plus c'est persistant la grippe

**iris:** merci et voici la suite!

* * *

__

/elfique/

'pensée' ou _pensée_

"discours"

Chapitre 5: Les liens de parenté

Elrohir et Harry marchaient dans les couloirs en silence. Elrohir continuait de jeter des coups d'oeil à Harry comme ils se mouvaient sans efforts couloir après couloir, atteignant finalement de larges portes teintées d'or. Elle étaient, si c'était possible, sculptées dans un style plus compliqué que toutes les autres portes de Fondcombe réunies.

"Ceci est le Hall de Feu. Presque une place relaxante. Adar se trouve à l'intérieur." Elrohir sourit d'un air rassurant vers Harry qui acquiesçait nerveusement."Ne sois pas si nerveux Len." dit-il et poussa Harry vers la porte puis toqua.

"Entrez."dit quelqu'un à l'intérieur, probablement Elrond.

"Vas-y. Il ne mord pas!" s'exclama Elrohir, ouvrant la porte et poussant Harry à l'intérieur pour qu'il trébuche et tombe face contre terre. La porte se referma derrière lui, bloquant les rires d'Elrohir.

"Ce n'est pas une façon très elfique pour entrer dans une pièce, n'est-ce pas?" demanda une voix avec une teinte de sarcasme et une main offrant de l'aide apparût dans le champ de vision de Harry. Une fois Harry debout, la voix, le Seigneur Elrond indiqua deux sièges à côté d'une cheminée avec de belles flammes à l'intérieur. Harry s'assit avec raideur dans l'un deux pendant qu'Elrond s'asseyait dans l'autre.

Harry regarda la pièce. Elle était décorée de façon similaire à la salle commune de Griffondor sans la couleur rouge mais avec des couleurs neutres marron et vert et un peu d'or ici et là. C'était une combinaison de couleurs vraiment relaxante et l'odeur du pin fraîchement coupé se dégageait de la pile de bois à côté du feu. Elrond semblait regarder sa réaction avec attention.

Sur les murs se trouvaient quelques bibliothèques contenant des livres probablement écrits dans ce drôle de langage runique (**N/T**: je me demande si ce mot existe).

"Sais-tu pourquoi tu te trouves ici?" demanda Elrond, interrompant les pensées de Harry et le faisant sursauter.

"Pas du tout monsieur." répondit Harry dans un langage formel, essayant de cacher sa surprise.

"Pas besoin de ce langage formel. J'en ai assez avec les seigneurs, je n'en ai pas besoin venant de toi." ,Elrond rit, "C'est ton anniversaire dans quelques jours, non?"

"Oui..."

"Tu as reçu un cadeau en avance."

"Oui... eh! comment savez-vous tout ça?"

"Chaque chose en son temps." dit Elrond avec gentillesse avant de se ré-asseoir et de regarder fixement les flammes dans la cheminée. Comme il regardait les flammes, Harry commença à étudier les traits de l'elfe aîné. Il semblait être âgé, seulement entre 30 et 40 ans pourtant ses yeux contenait la sagesse. Il avait de longs cheveux marrons foncés comme ceux d'Elrohir et sa peau était pâle et claire. Comme certains elfes dans les alentours, Harry supposa qu'ils étaient des seigneurs, Elrond portait des robes d'affaires(**N/T**: vous imaginez des robes d'affaires elfique, vous? Ça fait drôle!) et un bandeau(**N/T**: c'est l'espèce de petit cercle que les elfes ont sur leur têtes). Aujourd'hui, ses robes étaient vert-forêt et il portait en-dessous une tunique blanc-nacré.

Subitement, Elrond se pencha vers un petit sac avec des cordons sur le sol. C'était fait de velours vert et il y avait des motifs en or brodés dessus. "Voilà." dit-il, le tendant à Harry presque avec peine.

Harry le prit. C'était assez lourd et il semblait avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur.

"Ouvre-le." dépêcha Elrond. Harry tendit le bras pour défaire les cordons. "C'était à ta mère." De tout ce que Harry s'attendait à entendre, ce n'était pas ça.

"A ma mère?" questionna Harry, s'arrêtant pour regarder le seigneur-elfe.

Elrond acquiesça doucement presque comme si il se remémorait quelques mémoires passées. Harry continua d'ouvrir le sac et passa une main à l'intérieur, enlevant un petit miroir. C'était le plus beau miroir qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il y avait des émeraudes et des diamants incrustés derrière le miroir, celui-ci était poli jusqu'à ce qu'il brille comme le soleil.

"C'est beau." ,souffla-t-il, "comment l'avez-vous eu?"

Elrond soupira. "Ta mère, um... ta mère était..." Il semblait ne pas savoir comment l'exprimer alors il commença une nouvelle phrase. "Les armes que tu as reçues, c'est moi qui te les aie envoyées."

"Vous les avez envoyées mais la lettre disait..." dit Harry d'une voix traînante comme pour se souvenir "Ton Grand-père." Elrond fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. "Elladan et Elrohir ont la même couleur d'yeux qu'elle, que ma mère." murmura Harry. "Ceux sont ses frères."

"Oui Lily était ma fille." Elrond soupira. "Tu vois Harry, les Elfes sont immortels. Cela veut dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir d'une maladie ou de vieillesse. Cependant, ils peuvent mourir par des blessures mortelles ou de chagrin. Quand ta mère est morte, ce fût une grande perte pour les elfes car nous ne sommes pas attachés à la mort comme les mortels."

"Est-ce que l'_Avada Kedavra _peut tuer un elfe?"

"Non Harry, ou bien Elugalen, il ne peut pas."

"Alors comment ma mère est morte?"

"En te protégeant et de chagrin pour James. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'un Mortel se marrie avec un Immortel."

"Donc je ne peux pas être tué par ce sort également." murmura Harry. "C'est pour ça que Voldemort n'a pas pu me tuer." Harry était choqué. _C'est vrai, je suis un demi-elfe._ Harry se mit en arrière dans le fauteuil, le miroir dans ses mains et ferma les yeux.

Elrond se leva et s'approcha du fauteuil où Harry était assis. Il s'assit sur le bord et offrit une main à Harry. Harry la prit et Elrond l'attira dans ses bras pour une étreinte.

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Seigneur Elrond, non, de son grand-père et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius il sourit, un vrai sourire. Il avait de la famille. _'ça ne m'étonne pas de l'attitude d'Elrohir! Il savait!'_

Harry leva la tête et regarda Elrond dans les yeux "Grand-père?" demanda-t-il.

"Appelle-moi Adar, comme tu es mon seul petit-fils et qu'il n'y a vraiment pas besoin de formalités. Tu me demandais?" Elrond gloussa.

"Adar," essaya Harry "est-ce que c'est ma vrai apparence! Je veux dire pas de lunettes ou.."

"Oui Len." Elrond rit. C'était bon d'avoir un jeune elfe de nouveau dans la famille.

* * *

Donc dans cette histoire Harry ne va pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un pour l'instant. J'en sais rien comme je ne suis pas l'auteur et de toute façon si il tombe amoureux, il faudra qu'il choisisse entre l'amour ou l'immortalité.

Et mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, vous allez bientôt avoir droit à deux nouvelles traductions des histoires de la magnifique **The Red Dragons Order**:

Pirates et Sorciers: ça se passe à la fin du livre 5, c'est un cross-over entre HP et Pirates des Caraïbes dans lequel Jack est l'ancêtre de Harry et va en quelque sorte l'enlever.

Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoénix: c'est une autre vision de la 5ème année de Harry à Poudlard. Celui-ci devra faire face à Voldemort(comme d'habitude) mais il rencontrera des nains, des elfes, de nouveaux pouvoirs et l'ordre du phoénix qui n'est pas ce qu'on peut croire. Et n'oublions pas la découverte du Grand Jeu. Cette histoire est la préquelle de la saga de l'Ordre du Dragon Rouge, il y en a 4 pour l'instant.

A la prochaine fois!


	6. Runes et farces

**MORTEL ET POURTANT IMMORTEL.**

Disclaimer dans le chapitre 1.

**N/A:** note d'auteur

**N/T:** note de la traductrice

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Spoilers de L'Ordre du Phénix donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, rebroussez chemin ou lisez à vos risques et périls.**

Résumé:

Quand Harry pense à la mort d'une certaine personne, quelque chose se passe et risque de changer sa vie pour toujours. Plongé dans un monde médiéval dans lequel des êtres-vivants supposés irréels vivent, Harry doit trouver le chemin du retour où que cela puisse se trouver.

Réponses aux reviews: désolée si j'oublie des personnes!

_**section fanfiction**_

**Chibi Esme** mouais mais ça fait vraiment bizarre de dire runique!

**Kitou** tu sais quoi j'ai demandé à Pyrochan (l'auteur) parce que à moi aussi ça fait bizarre de considérer Pétunia en tant qu'elfe et elle m'a dit qu'en fait ce n'est que la famille adoptive de Lily. C'est une couverture pour que personne ne remarque que Lily n'était pas humaine et qu'elle ne venait pas du même monde.

**_section TWWO_**

**Nathy Potter** ne t'inquiète pas. Ich habe verstanden. Je crois que ça se dit comme ça 'j'ai compris' non? ça fait un an que j'ai pas fait d'allemand! et pour ton adoration pour cette histoire, je la transmettrais à l'auteur et aussi bienvenue au club de ses fans. Si tu comprends assez bien l'anglais je peut te passer l'adresse de son groupe yahoo. Mais passons à autre chose... A quand le prochain chapitre de ta merveilleuse histoire, hum?_Malicia:_ je suis d'accord avec toi. Elrond est vraiment différent entre cette histoire et celui qu'on voit dans le livre et le film, je trouve qu'il est un peu trop démonstratif avec ses émotions face aux autres. Mais je crois qu'il est comme ça qu'avec sa famille... bref voilà la suite!

**Electra97 **merci! et en fait ton pseudo n'aurait pas un lien avec le film Electra? tu l'as vu? moi non j'avais pas d'argent! Il était bien?

**N/A:_ Len_** est le diminutif de _**Elugalen, Dan**_ est celui de_ **Elladan, Ro**_ celui d**'_Elrohir _**et**_ El_ **est le nom qu'Elrond leur donne à tous les trois surtout quand ils font des bêtises car vous avez remarqué que leurs noms commencent par El**. _Adar_** veut dire_** Père, Ada**_ veut dire _**Papa **_et_** Arda**_ veut dire _**Terre du Milieu.**_ Harry est 3/8 elfe mais comme Elrond a choisi une vie immortelle, il n'y avait pas de répercussions mortelles. Dan et Ro sont des elfes comme Arwen et Lily bien qu'Elrond est un demi-elfe (dans cette histoire en tout cas).

J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour écrire en Sindarin. Et je ne suis pas sûre quel parent d'Elrond est mortel et l'autre immortel.

**N/T:** j'ai eu du mal à traduire la note de l'auteur donc je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit juste, surtout l'histoire de Harry est 3/8 elfe...et puis j'ai fait des recherches pour les parents d'Elrond. Ceux sont tous les deux des Semi-Elfes (ou demi-elfe), pour plus d'informations il y a plusieurs sites qui expliquent les détails.

* * *

/elfique/

_'pensée' ou pensée_

_"discours"_

Chapitre 6: Runes et farces

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il se trouvait dans le Hall du Feu. Il s'était endormi dans un confortable fauteuil devant le feu, ses bras autour de ses jambes et sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il remarqua qu'Elrond était assis à une table à côté de la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait sa course de descente, montrant qu'il était autour du déjeuner. Harry s'étendit, gagnant un coup d'oeil et un sourire d'Elrond qui retourna à sa lire et à écrire sur un parchemin. Harry se leva et s'aventura jusqu'à Elrond et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Elrond poussa le parchemin d'un côté pour permettre à Harry une meilleure vue de ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Harry plissa légèrement les yeux pour essayer de déchiffrer ce qui était écrit. Finalement il soupira.

"Je ne peux pas le lire." dit-il défait. Elrond mit le parchemin à sa place initiale. Harry resta debout là un moment avant de se tourner pour faire autre chose. Il devait y avoir plein de places à explorer et pour se perdre à Fondcombe.

"Ne veux-tu pas apprendre?" demanda Elrond.

"N'es-tu pas occupé?" riposta Harry.

"Je peux faire de la place." Harry regarda l'elfe majestueux et chef de Fondcombe. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens s'occupent de lui comme ça, il y avait McGonagall qui lui avait promis qu'il deviendrait un auror devant Ombrage mais là il y avait le plus puissant et probablement occupé homme, non elfe de Fondcombe en train de prendre du temps pour lui apprendre à lire. Elrond étudiait le jeune elfe et regardait sa réaction.

"Oui... je veux dire tu n'as pas de travail à faire et tout."

"Je suis peut-être vieux Len mais je peux m'ennuyer aussi facilement qu'un autre elfe." Il tendit le bras et poussa légèrement une chaise à côté de lui et Harry vint s'y asseoir. Elrond prit quelque parchemins et apporta sa plume et l'encre.

"La première chose pour écrire des runes en Sindarin: ils sont écrits avec une plume italique. En as-tu déjà utilisé une avant?" demanda-t-il patiemment.

Harry secoua lentement sa tête en signe de négation.

Elrond sourit et continua la leçon avec un Harry complètement dévoué.

Une heure après et Harry était en train de copier avec attention l'alphabet sindarin dans le format correct après avoir appris à écrire les runes et ce qui va avec. Elrond était de nouveau en train d'écrire et regardait de temps en temps le travail de Harry.

"Cela prendra un moment avant que tu puisse lire couramment sindarin, Elugalen, mais ça en vaut vraiment la peine sur le long terme."

"C'est le format," dit Harry avec monotonie "le format est différent du Parler Commun."

"Le Parler Commun est... écrit dans un format bizarre Len. Plusieurs autres langues runiques sont écrites dans le même format que le Sindarin. Le Parler Commun a ces voyelles de partout. Il n'y a pas de modèle. Je me rappelle quand Elros et moi..."

"Elros?" demanda Harry.

Elrond soupira. "Tu n'es pas le seul demi-elfe ici Elugalen. Moi aussi je le suis, bien que moitié humain, pas sorcier comme toi." Il semblait distant. "Ma mère, elle était humaine, une mortelle condamnée à mourir, mon père était un elfe. Il choisit une vie mortelle pour elle, comme ta mère a fait avec James. Il vient un temps dans le vie d'un demi-elfe où il a à choisir, Mortel ou Immortel. Tu vois, en ce moment tu es mortel et pourtant immortel, un elfe et en même temps un humain. Dans le monde magique, tu ressembles à ce que tu dois être comme mortel et ici sur le Terre du Milieu comme un immortel. Elros était mon frère jumeau."

"Comme Elladan et Elrohir" dit Harry.

"Oui comme Elladan et Elrohir. J'ai choisi une vie immortelle en tant qu'elfe, il a choisi une vie mortelle." Elrond avait une note finale dans sa voix qui disait qu'il ne voulait pas être questionné davantage sur ce sujet.

Harry et Elrond étaient assis tranquillement perdus dans leurs pensées pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Harry parle soudainement. "Je vais devoir choisir, non?" murmura-t-il doucement.

Elrond le regarda et répondit doucement "Oui, tu devras le faire."

"Si.."Il s'arrêta, perdu dans ses pensées, pensant si sa question était valide ou non. "Si je choisis Immortel... je pourrais toujours aller à Poudlard et tu sais..." dit-il faisant des gestes avec ses mains "jouer au quidditch et autres."

"Si tu choisis Immortel alors tu perdras tout ton côté mortel, cela inclut la magie." Harry soupira et baissa son regard. Cela allait plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait. "Pense avec attention, tu n'as pas à choisir maintenant." dit Elrond, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. "Tu seras toujours capable de jouer du quidditch!" finit-il joyeusement.

"Je penserais avec attention. Merci Adar." dit Harry.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Elrond.

"Pour être ici et être mon Adar." sourit Harry et Elrond le prit dans une embrassade.

"Ion nín." (Mon fils) répondit Elrond affectueusement. "Allons faire une marche dans Fondcombe."

Elrond ouvrit la porte pour trouver Glorfindel de l'autre côté, ses cheveux blonds de chaque côté de son visage collants et ruisselants d'eau. Harry étouffa un rire et Elrond leva un sourcil.

"Vous pensez que c'est drôle?" dit Glorfindel d'une voix froide. "Et bien vous savez, j'ai ces... ces choses que tu appelles fils ont placé un seau d'eau sur la porte et... et bien tu peux voir le résultat. Ce sont de complètes menaces."

"J'en suis bien conscient Glorfindel et je suis vraiment désolé pour leurs conduites mais ils sont comme ça depuis ces derniers millénaires."

"Ce que je sais trop bien."

"Et je pense qu'ils n'ont aucune intention d'abandonner."

"Et bien, si il y a une chose sur eux dont je suis reconnaissant aux Valars, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas des jumeaux de James. Ca m'aurait tué."

"James aimait bien les farces." dit Elrond d'un ton méditatif.

"Oui et ses habilités en magie n'aidaient pas. Je suis reconnaissant que les jumeaux ne puissent pas utiliser la magie." dit Glorfindel en riant.

"Et tu te demandes pourquoi ta mère n'aimait pas les farces." murmura Elrond à Harry.

"Et bien, je vais prendre congé de vous et essaie de faire quelque chose avec tes monstres." Il se tourna rapidement et marcha d'un pas vif dans l'autre direction.

Alors que Harry et Elrond marchaient dans les couloirs menant à un des jardins, ils entendirent des rires derrière eux et virent Elrohir et Elladan riant, se roulant presque par terre.

Elrond se tourna et fit signe à Harry de rester silencieux.

"T'as vu sa tête quand le seau d'eau et de sable est tombé sur lui quand il est rentré dans les toilettes?"

"Oui c'était merveilleux. Je pense qu'il connaît maintenant la définition de cheveux couleur 'sable'!"

"Et je suis sûr que si j'étais l'un de vous deux, je resterais hors de son chemin pendant les plusieurs mois à venir." inséra Elrond dans la conversation.

"Adar!" dit Elrohir en sautant.

"On ne savait pas que tu étais ici." continua Elladan avec de la surprise dans sa voix.

"Et bien je suis là. Voulez-vous nous accompagner?" suggéra Elrond. "Je suis sûr que Glorfindel ne sera pas trop en colère au dîner de ce soir." Elrond essaya de les regarder avec sévérité mais l'image de Glorfindel avec des cheveux mouillés d'eau et du sable collé dessus était de trop et il rejoins également les rires des autres. Harry était déjà en train de glousser depuis un moment dans son coin quand il se tourna pour regarder dans le couloir et aperçut un Glorfindel sablonneux, mouillé et en colère.

"Si vous tenez à vos vies, couraient maintenant." siffla-t-il avec un sourire en direction des jumeaux. Elrohir et Elladan se tournèrent et apercevant Glorfindel, coururent dans la direction opposée suivis de près par Glorfindel qui leur criait des jurons assez vulgaires dans la langue des nains.

"Tu sais il y a une chose qui me surprend toujours avec Glorfindel." sourit Elrond. "Il n'est jamais à cours de jurons."

Harry rit avec Elrond alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin vers les jardins. Oui c'était bon d'avoir de la famille.

* * *

Samedi 2 avril 2005

J'ai fini! ce chapitre était simple à traduire, enfin pas trop j'arrivais pas à savoir quand il fallait mettre tu ou bien vous, mais comme j'ai la gastro (encore), j'ai envie de vomir tout le temps (j'ai même vomi dans le métro, fallait voir la réaction des gens, ils étaient tellement dégoûtées qu'ils ont pas pensé à venir m'aider heureusement que ma copine est venue juste à temps) même quand j'ai pas mangé et j'ai mal de partout ça m'a pris plus longtemps.

A la prochaine fois!


	7. Dîner avec les elfes

**MORTEL ET POURTANT IMMORTEL.**

Disclaimer dans le chapitre 1.

**N/A:** note d'auteur

**N/T: **note de la traductrice

****

Crossover entre Harry Potter et Le Seigneur des Anneaux

Spoilers de L'Ordre du Phénix donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, rebroussez chemin ou lisez à vos risques et périls.

Résumé:

Quand Harry pense à la mort d'une certaine personne, quelque chose se passe et risque de changer sa vie pour toujours. Plongé dans un monde médiéval dans lequel des êtres-vivants supposés irréels vivent, Harry doit trouver le chemin du retour où que cela puisse se trouver.

Réponses aux reviews: désolée si j'oublie des personnes!

**_section fanfic _**

**Esme: **merci!

**kitou 717: **c pas grave tu m'as laissée une review même si t'avais rien à me dire c gentil!

**julisckha: **merci et voilà le nouveau chapitre!

**___section TWWO_**

**Nathy Potte**r: je connais moi aussi malheureusement. G me force à traduire les fics en ce moment parce que je révise pour mes examens de fin d'année. C chiant parfois la fac!

**Malicia: **et ben! Tu t'y connais en SDA! Je crois que je vais faire appel à toi quand je m'embrouillerais les pinceaux. Et par hasard, tu connaîtrais les équivalents anglais-français de mots assez compliqués de la SDA parce que moi y a des fois où j'y comprend rien!

**electra97:** ouais, dans celui-là aussi on apprend qch mais c plus centré sur un pouvoir particulier de la famille dont on verra les conséquences dans la séquelle de la fic et aussi dans la séquelle de la séquelle si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

**iris: **et voilà le nouveau chapitre est arrivé!

**lily2811: **merci! Ça me fait plaisir!

___

* * *

/elfique/ _

_'pensée' ou __pensée_

_"discours"_

_****___

7/11 chapitres

* * *

Chapitre 7: Dîner avec les elfes.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que Glorfindel ait eu sa vengeance sur les jumeaux (il les prit en chasse jusqu'au garde-manger de fruits d'Allaine, écrasant accidentellement beaucoup de fruits et ayant la tâche de laver les fruits eux-même et de cueillir un nouveau stock pour une Allaine très en colère), Harry et les jumeaux étaient en train de parler et rire dans la chambre de Harry.

Harry regardait la façon dont les jumeaux interagissez entre eux, elle était similaire à celle de Fred et Georges.

L'esprit de Harry s'envola vers ses amis.

'Je me demande si ils vont bien en ce moment. Je me demande si ils savent que je suis parti ou si ils sont au QG de l'Ordre.' son esprit dériva de ses amis à son feu parrain. 'Tu ne sais pas combien tu me manques Sirius. J'ai une famille maintenant mais ils ne te remplaceront jamais. J'étais si stupide de croire ce rêve. C'est ma faute si tu es mort mais je suppose que le destin avait son mot à dire si il y a un destin. Stupide prophétie!'

Harry avait été silencieux pendant qu'il regardait une plaque sur le mur. Elladan remarqua cela et lui donna un brutal coup de coude.

« AIE! » cria Harry plus de surprise que de peine.

« Quel est le problème Elugalen? » demanda Elladan.

« Il n'y a rien. » dit Harry lentement. Il voulait désespérément tout dire à ses oncles mais ils ne voulaient pas les inquiéter.

« Promets de nous en parler. » chuchota Elrohir.

« Je le promet. » répondit-il tout en chuchotant.

« En tout cas! » dit Elladan d'une voix forte, cassant la tension « Qui veux jouer aux échecs? »

« Non. » râla Elrohir. « Tu sais bien que tu me bats tout le temps! C'est pas juste! »

« Non merci Dan. » répondit Harry rapidement. Il ne se sentait de se faire battre encore une fois.

« Bien! Si vous le sentez comme ça! » Elladan prétendit d'être froissé et tourna la tête et regarda dehors. Il sursauta de surprise. « Ro! On est en retard pour le dîner. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? » s'exclama alors Elrohir.

« Adar vas nous tuer. » dirent-ils simultanément, se regardant dans les yeux.

Elrohir prit Harry par les épaules et commença par le traîner vers la porte. Harry trébucha et tomba en arrière, s'affalant sur le sol.

« Dépêche-toi Len, on vas être en retard. » dit Elrohir et aida Harry à se lever. Les trois elfes coururent dans les couloirs vides, dérapant dans les coins et arrivèrent finalement devant une pair de portes. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'arranger, se faire présentable et flânèrent avec désinvolture dans la Salle à Manger. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent alors qu'Elrond arrêta sa conversation avec Glorfindel pour fixer les trois retardataires.

« Vous êtes en retard. » dit-il de sa voix seigneuriale.

« Excusez-moi Mon Seigneur. » marmonna Elladan.

« Excusez-moi Mon Seigneur. » répéta Elrohir et Harry sentit le besoin de le répéter. Les trois elfes fixèrent leurs regards coupables sur le sol.

« Soyez sûrs que cela ne se reproduise plus. » dit-il sévèrement et désigna de la main trois sièges vides près de lui.

« Vous leur avez dit de ne pas le refaire depuis un millénaire Mon Seigneur. » murmura Glorfindel alors que tout le monde recommençait à parler et à manger. Elladan, Elrohir et Harry s'assirent tranquillement sur les trois sièges à la gauche d'Elrond, Glorfindel se trouvant à sa droite.

Harry regarda la table. À sa surprise, il vit qu'il y avait différents repas autres que ceux qui étaient servis à Poudlard. Il y avait une viande de couleur marron foncé, qui semblait être l'unique plat servi aujourd'hui, et beaucoup de fruits, légumes et noix. Il y avait également un assortiment de salades et de pommes de terres. Harry regarda le plat d'Elrohir où il avait empilé de la viande, de la salade et des noix. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu parmi les elfes qui savaient quoi choisir pour manger.

Elrohir, sentant la confusion de Harry, se pencha vers lui.

« C'est de la viande de venaison. Il y avait une partie de chasse quelques jours avant alors nous mangeons la viande avant qu'elle ne gâte. » informa-t-il. « C'est bon. » dit-il rapidement. « Vas-y! Tu ne sauras jamais tant que tu n'auras pas essayé. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry réalisa qu'il était dans un monde médiéval. Devoir chasser pour la nourriture au lieu de l'acheter dans un magasin. En plus il n'y avait pas de magie ou de l'électricité pour aider, en fait il devait avoir un peu de magie mais pas trop.

Harry utilisa la fourchette pour soulever un morceau de viande et la mit dans son assiette. Ensuite, il coupa un petit morceau et le mit dans sa bouche.

« Mmmmmm. » dit-il. « C'est vraiment bon. » Il rajouta alors de la viande dans son assiette avec de la salade et des pommes de terre.

Le repas était beaucoup plus sain que ce qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé sur Terre. Même le pudding de fruits vint seulement avec quelques jus de fruits fraîchement pressés pour le verser sur le pudding. Il n'y avait aucun signe de cake ou de sucre en plus. En fait, il l'apprécia plus. Quelques semaines avant, si quelqu'un lui avait suggérer de manger de la salade à Poudlard, il aurait froncé le nez et aurait cherché autre chose.

Elrond regarda son petit-fils. Il était en train de rire et de blaguer avec les jumeaux comme si il les connaissaient depuis des années. Leurs yeux vert-émeraude brillaient joyeusement. Elrond voyait presque Lily poussait Elrohir avec taquinerie comme Harry était en train de protéger son repas du plus jeune des jumeaux.

Lily, sa petite fleur. Quand elle était petite, Celebrian avait l'habitude de l'emmener avec Arwen dans les jardins et elle prenait un lys qu'elle mettait derrière l'oreille de Lily et une rose blanche qu'elle mettait derrière l'oreille d'Arwen. Elle disait ensuite: ''Une belle fleur pour une belle petite elfe qui un jour grandira pour devenir plus belle encore que la fleur'' et à Arwen ''une rose blanche pour la reine de la Cité Blanche''. Jusqu'à ce jour, ni Elrond ni Arwen pouvait répondre à ce jeu de mot que Celebrian laissa derrière elle.

Celebrian avait des traits similaires à ceux de sa mère, Galadriel. Elle souriait toujours même si elle n'était pas d'humeur. Elle était la lumière de ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Personne ne pouvait être triste quand elle était là. Elle pouvait voir des parties du futur, ce qui donna un nom craint à Galadriel. Lily et Arwen possédait également ce trait bien qu'elles avaient une part de son côté querelleur. Harry semblait avoir les mêmes traits que sa mère, grand-mère et arrière grand-mère bien qu'il ne les maîtrisait pas totalement.

Elrond pouvait voir que quelque chose ennuyait Harry. Quelque chose qui n'était pas juste un problème, c'était une inquiétude qui lui mangeait le cœur. Même si Elladan et Elrohir ou n'importe quel autre elfe ne pouvait pas voir derrière le masque aux yeux verts, Elrond pouvait et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière.

* * *

Vendredi 1er juillet.

Je viens juste de remarquer un truc, j'ai traduit rôdeur par ranger. je suis trop bête! Il faut que je revois tous les chapitres pour changer juste ce mots! Pff! J'y crois pas!

Ça y est! C'est les vacances, les exams sont finis! Vous avez prévus quoi? Moi, après avoir fini mes exams milieu juin, je suis parti pour Castellene dans les Gorges du Verdon. C'était trop bien même si j'étais l'une des rares noires dans le village et qu'on a fait beaucoup de marches. Et maintenant je suis de retour! Mais je dois vous laissé car je dois traduire Pirates et Sorciers.

A la prochaine et BONNES VACANCES!


	8. Les lettres

**MORTEL ET POURTANT IMMORTEL.**

Disclaimer dans le chapitre 1. 

**N/A:** note d'auteur

**N/T: **note de la traductrice

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

Résumé:

Quand Harry pense à la mort d'une certaine personne, quelque chose se passe et risque de changer sa vie pour toujours. Plongé dans un monde médiéval dans lequel des êtres-vivants supposés irréels vivent, Harry doit trouver le chemin du retour où que cela puisse se trouver.

* * *

_/elfique/_

'pensée' ou _pensée_

"discours"

**N/T: **je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai des problèmes avec mon PC et des problèmes de santé (de très grosses allergies) et ça me laisse pas beaucoup de temps.

Normalement vous n'auriez pas dû recevoir ce chapitre mais à cause des problèmes avec mon PC, j'ai perdu les sauvegardes de mes chapitres traduits pour mes autres histoires et je ne voulais pas que cela arrive avec celui-ci, j'aurais eu la paresse de recommencer.

Je répondrais aux reviews avec le système des envois aux personnes qui m'ont reviewées donc enregistrer vous avant de le faire sinon je trouverais un autre moyen.

Petite question: est-ce que vous voulez que je crée des forums sur mes histoires et le C²?

BONNE ANNEE 2006 A TOUS.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_**8/11 chapitres**_

Chapitre 8: Les lettres.

Le soleil descendait à l'horizon derrière les arbres et on allumait les feux dans les foyers d'un côté à l'autre de la vallée. Chaque maison, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, s'éclairait comme un phare. Bougies et lanternes étaient aussi allumées dans les couloirs et dans les plus grandes salles d'énormes torches brûlaient joyeusement, accrochées aux murs.

Comme Elrond ramenait Harry dans sa chambre, celui-ci remarqua que Fondcombe donnait une différente impression la nuit, une impression plus magique. Il y avait de la lumière mais aucun elfe semblait transporter leur propre lumière. Il croisa aucun elfe ayant une bougie pour se diriger, une fois qu'il fit plus sombre dehors.

Les deux elfes continuèrent leur chemin à travers la dernière maison (?) et bientôt les couloirs devinrent de plus en plus déserts comme les elfes rentrés chez eux ou chez des amis. Les bougies devinrent de moins en moins nombreuses alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une partie du couloir où, comme pour les autres, étaient gravés des runes sur des portes. Elrond s'arrêta comme Harry observait les gravures et les déchiffrait.

Il y avait cinq portes dans le couloir et il y avait une gravure sur chaque porte.

'Elrond et Celebrian' était sur la première porte.

« Celebrian? » demanda Harry mais il vit un regard peiné dans les yeux d'Elrond et ce regard partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« C'est mon épouse et elle est déjà parti pour Valinor. »

« Oh. Qu'est-ce…? ». Mais Elrond l'interrompit.

« Une autre fois, Jeune Elfe. » dit-il, finissant abruptement la conversation.

'Elladan' était écrit sur la porte suivante mais en-dessous était rayé à la hâte 'et Elrohir'. Il gloussa.

'Elrohir' était gravé sur l'autre porte mais Harry supposa que la chambre ne fut jamais utilisée.

Sur la prochaine porte était écrit 'Arwen'

« Arwen est ta fille, non? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Elle se trouve dans la forêt de Lorien avec ton arrière grand-père et ton arrière grand-mère en ce moment. » dit Elrond.

Sur la dernière porte était écrit 'Lilieth'. Harry la regarda un moment avant de se tourner vers Elrond.

« Adar? Dans quelle chambre vais-je rester? »

« Elrohir a dit que tu pouvais resté dans la sienne puisqu'il ne l'a pas utilisée depuis presque 2000 ans. » dit Elrond en riant. « Inséparables. » murmura-t-il doucement à lui-même.

« J'étais donc dans la chambre de Ro tout à l'heure? »

« Et bien apparemment c'est ta chambre maintenant. Viens. ». Elrond poussa la porte où était écrit 'Elrohir'.

Dès que Harry rentra, il fut bombardé par 5 hiboux, Hedwige compris.

Pig volait autour de la tête de Harry et celui-ci l'attrapa en l'air comme un vif d'or. Le hibou de Ron l'observa à travers ses doigts comme dans une cage.

Harry prit la lettre que Pig avait transporté et le lâcha. Pig vola une fois autour de la tête de Harry et s'installa sur une poutre au plafond.

Harry enleva les lettres que les autres hiboux avaient apporté pendant qu'Elrond regardait ce drôle d'échange.

« Est-ce de cette façon que vous recevez le courrier habituellement? » demanda-t-il, prudent, les 5 hiboux sur les chevrons.

« Oui. » répondit Harry.

« Je pense quand même qu'un messager à cheval est plus sûr. » dit Elrond.

Harry rit et s'assit au bout de son lit, posant les lettres à côtés de lui. « Je les ouvrirais plus tard. ». Il voulait les lire en privé.

« Ouvre-les maintenant. Je ne vais pas les lire par-dessus ton épaule mais je ne partirai pas car j'ai des choses importantes à te dire. » Son ton était sérieux alors qu'il prenait une chaise pour s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et regarder le soleil se coucher.

Harry se retourna, alluma une bougie et s'assit sur son lit. La bougie était la seule source de lumière. Harry ouvrit la première lettre, remarquant l'écriture brouillonne de Ron.

_Harry,_

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang? T'enfuir de chez ton oncle et ta tante comme ça. Nous sommes tous sûrs que ce ne sont pas des mangemorts, il y aurait eu de la bagarre et ils n'auraient pas pris tes affaires. Ne cherches pas les ennuis. Je pense que tu recevras une longue lettre de Hermione alors je ne vais pas continuer. Reviens sain et sauf. Si c'est au sujet de Sirius, ce n'est pas ta faute._

_Joyeux Anniversaire et, s'il te plaît, réponds si tu vas bien._

_Ron_

Harry n'avait pas pensé de sa disparition de cette façon. Il posa prudemment la lettre et prit la suivante.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER!_

_EST-CE QUE TU SAIS A QUEL POINT NOUS SOMMES INQUIETS L'ORDRE, RON ET MOI. TOUTES LES PRECAUTIONS QU'ILS ONT MIS EN PLACE… _

La lettre continuait de cette façon pendant un moment.

_QU'EST-CE QUE SIRIUS PENSERAIT! SA MORT N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE. TU N'AURAIS PAS DÜ T'ENFUIR A CAUSE DE CELA._

Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry.

_Harry, où que tu sois, ne fais quelque chose de stupide et reviens vite._

_Hermione._

Elrond observa son petit-fils alors que celui-ci lisait sa deuxième lettre. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Quelque chose s'était passé entre ses amis et lui ou bien quelque chose à plus grande échelle, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui déchirait son petit-fils.

Elrond se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit à côté de son petit-fils.

« /Nae Elugalen/ » _Hélas Elugalen,_ « dis-moi ce qui t'attriste? »

Harry s'appuya sur l'elfe aîné et Elrond l'enveloppa dans son étreinte alors que Harry commençait à pleurer. Il n'avait pas pleuré comme il faut pour Sirius. Il n'y avait eu que quelques larmes et beaucoup de colère.

« /Avo 'osto/ » _Ne t'inquiète pas,_ dit Elrond au jeune elfe pleurant.

Harry regarda dans les yeux gris d'Elrond et alors, il commença à parler de Sirius. Comment il a été envoyé à la prison d'Azkaban, s'en est enfuit et tout ce qui se passa jusqu'à sa mort il y a un mois.

Elrond écouta Harry parlait. Les détraqueurs, lorsque Harry entendait la mort de ses parents dans sa tête, le cimetière et la résurrection de Voldemort, le professeur Ombrage, le département des Mystère. Il était trop jeune pour tout ce qui c'était passé et pourtant c'était arrivé.

Harry avait fini et sentit un grand poids se soulevait de sa poitrine. Quelques larmes coulaient encore mais elles n'étaient plus douloureuses. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû le dire à quelqu'un plutôt.

Elrond prit les deux lettres que Harry avait déjà ouvertes et les lut rapidement. Il prit, ensuite, les trois autres lettres et les tendit à Harry qui s'essuyait les yeux avec sa robe. Harry leva les yeux pour accepter les lettres de son grand-père et…

« Hé! Tu brilles! » laissa-t-il échapper.

Elrond observa sa main et vit qu'elle brillait légèrement. « Je brille! Mais quelle surprise! » dit-il d'un ton sarcastisque.

« Non, sérieusement. »

« Tous les elfes brillent, certains plus que d'autres. » répondit Elrond à son inquisiteur de petit-fils.

« Je brille aussi? » demanda-t-il, excité.

« Dans cette forme, oui! » dit Elrond, rigolant presque. Les sautes d'humeurs de jeunes elfes l'avaient toujours amusé.

Harry observa sa main et vit en effet qu'il brillait d'une légère lumière blanche.

« Il y a une chose Len » dit Elrond. « Je ne connais pas d'elfes qui brillent autant que tes arrière grand-parents, Galadriel et Celeborn. Bien sûr, le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux blonds semblent les faire briller plus. » continua-t-il, allégeant l'atmosphère.

« Et si tu continuait à lire tes lettres, maintenant? » suggéra Elrond. Harry acquiéça et regarda le reste de ses lettres.

Il en avait reçu une de Remus qui disait qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui Sirius manquait. Il semblait que l'écriture était la façon pour lui d'alléger sa souffrance et Harry reçut une longue lettre. Certains mots faisaient des bavures comme si de l'eau avait été renversé dessus. Il semblerait que Remus avait pleuré en écrivant la lettre.

La lettre suivante était de Tonks, essayant de lui remonter le moral et disant que si il était parti de son plein gré, de répondre et de lui dire!

La dernière lettre était de Dumbledore. C'était une lettre typiquement 'dumbledorienne'. Il 'exprimait ses grandes inquiétudes' pour s'être enfui des Dursley et 'souhaitait que Harry revienne au plus tôt'.

Harry allait prendre une plume pour répondre aux lettres quand une main le stoppa.

« Pas ce soir, jeune elfe. » dit Elrond, d'une voix sévère. « Tu as besoin de dormir. »

L'idée d'avoir des gens qui faisaient attention à lui et d'être tout le temps là pour lui allait prendre du temps à s'habituer. Chez les Dursley, il aurait juste écrit les réponses aux lettres, ne prêtant pas attention à l'heure.

Harry se tourna vers l'armoire 'Robes' et mit une chemise de nuit et s'allongea dans son lit.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'endormir fut /Losto mae/ venant d'Elrond. _Dors bien._

Et pour la première fois depuis…longtemps, il dormit d'une nuit sans rêve et sans cauchemar.

* * *

Posté le 26 décembre à 23h00.


	9. Un réveil brutal

**MORTEL ET POURTANT IMMORTEL.**

Disclaimer dans le chapitre 1. 

**N/A:** note d'auteur

**N/T: **note de la traductrice

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

Résumé:

Quand Harry pense à la mort d'une certaine personne, quelque chose se passe et risque de changer sa vie pour toujours. Plongé dans un monde médiéval dans lequel des êtres-vivants supposés irréels vivent, Harry doit trouver le chemin du retour où que cela puisse se trouver.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur mon forum. Désolée si j'oublie des personnes! Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude du nouveau système ' .

_/elfique/_

'pensée' ou _pensée_

"discours"

* * *

_**9/11 chapitres**_

Chapitre 9: Un réveil brutal.

Harry était réveillé. Il l'était depuis un moment, ne voulant pas sortir de son lit bien chaud. Le soleil était à peine au-dessus de l'horizon, ajoutant de la lumière dans sa chambre. Harry roula son corps de l'autre côté de sorte que le soleil ne rentre pas dans ses yeux mais hélas, sa chaleur était sur sa joue et il soupira. Il _devait _bientôt - qu'il le veuille ou non - se lever de son lit. Il tira la couverture au-dessus de sa tête pour empêcher la lumière de passer.

La porte de sa chambre grinça et s'ouvrit et Harry pouvait clairement entendre deux bruits de pas entrer dans sa chambre, même s'ils étaient sensés être silencieux. Une main tira en arrière la couverture et Harry se mit en boule essayant de garder la chaleur de son lit. Une main froide se plaça sur son dos à moitié exposé là où sa tunique de nuit était sorti du pantalon qu'il portait.

Un cri aigu fit écho dans les couloirs de Fondcombe suivi par les rires d'Elladan et d'Elrohir.

Elrond avait juste fini de se peigner les cheveux quand il entendit le cri de Harry. Il secoua la tête et posa son peigne sur sa coiffeuse, sortit de sa chambre et rentra dans une salle quelques portes plus loin.

« _/Mîbo ORCH/ _» (Va embrasser un orque!) hurla Harry à Elladan et souleva un oreiller au-dessus de sa tête.

« Cessez de tourmenter Elugalen. » dit Elrond d'une forte voix, gagnant l'attention des trois personnes dans la chambre. Il ria presque à la vision s'offrant à lui.

Harry avait un oreiller dans ses mains, prêt à frapper Elladan alors qu'Elrohir était sur le point de se jeter sur Harry pour 'protéger' son jumeau. « Hum… » dit Elrond, examinant les trois visages coupables des jumeaux et de Harry. « Intéressant… » continua-t-il et se tourna vers la sortie mais regarda de nouveau les trois elfes.

« Je m'attends à ce que ce désordre soit nettoyé rapidement. Elugalen a sa première leçon d'équitation dans 30 minutes, après le petit-déjeuner, et je ne pense pas qu'il devrait la manquer. ». Les jumeaux ouvrirent leurs bouches pour dire quelque chose mais Elrond, connaissant ses fils, répondit « Chaque matin, après le petit-déjeuner, Glorfindel lui enseignera l'équitation pendant une heure ou deux et ensuite vous deux lui apprendraient les arts guerriers jusqu'au déjeuner. Après le déjeuner, il viendra avec moi pour des leçons d'histoire et d'écriture comme nous avons fait hier. Vous aurez du temps libre en soirées. » finit-il sur l'expression choquée de Harry.

« Tout ça pendant les vacances d'été. » gémit celui-ci, lâchant son oreiller et le remettant sur son lit mettant les couvertures par-dessus et les tirant pour ne pas avoir de plis. Elrond sortit de la chambre et les jumeaux jetèrent un coup d'œil à Harry pendant que celui-ci ouvrait son placard.

« Tu dois mettre une tunique et un pantalon. Et des bottes aussi seraient bienvenues. » cria Elladan.

« Tu devrais faire également quelque chose avec tes cheveux. » dit Elrohir en riant alors qu'ils partaient pour se préparer.

Harry regarda tous vêtements dans son placard et trouva une chemise verte qu'il mit, puis une tunique verte plus foncée par-dessus. Il mit ensuite des jambières vertes et une paire de bottes marron arrivant à ses genoux. Il était sur le point de partir quand il vit une paire de mitaines en cuir qui pourraient lui être utiles s'il ne voulait pas se peler les mains sur la poignée d'une arme.

Alors qu'il passait devant son miroir, il vit de quoi parlait Elrohir. Comme tous les elfes, ses cheveux n'avaient pas été trop ébouriffés la nuit mais il avait oublié de défaire sa demi-queue de cheval la veille et elle était maintenant pendu à un angle bizarre du côté droit de sa tête. Il ria et défit ses cheveux, les lissa pour enlever tous les nœuds et refit sa demi-queue de cheval là où elle était sensée être.

Harry était seul dans le couloir, il semblerait qu'Elladan et Elrohir étaient déjà partis prendre leurs petit-déjeuner et il était tout seul. Il paniqua un moment puis se souvint de ses premiers jours à Poudlard. 'La seule manière d'apprendre est de le faire soi-même.' Il marcha le long du couloir ayant l'air plus sûr de lui qu'il n'y paraissait en son for intérieur, essayant de se souvenir du chemin qu'Elrond avait utilisé pour le ramener dans sa chambre la veille.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouva sur un petit balcon, du côté d'un couloir qui donnait sur la majeure partie de la vallée où Fondcombe se trouvait. Il soupira. Comment, sur Arda, avait-il réussi à se trouver ici?

Il vit une jeune fille elfe traversait une des pelouses et se dirigeait vers un petit ruisseau portant deux grandes cruches. Elle s'arrêta devant le ruisseau, posa les cruches et les remplit une par une.

À côté du balcon, Harry remarqua un escalier descendant vers le ruisseau. Il le descendit rapidement et courût rejoindre l'elfe.

« Excusez-moi ? » lui dit-il alors qu'elle prenait une des cruches. « Je crois que je me suis perdu. » dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

La jeune fille rit. « Je suppose que vous êtes le petit-fils de Seigneur Elrond. »

Harry la regarda, elle était grande, ce qui était caractéristique de plusieurs elfes et avait les cheveux foncés ce qui était courant dans Fondcombe.

« Oui. » répondit-il peu après.

« Tenez. » Elle lui donna une grande cruche. « Ne la laissez pas tomber, jeune elfe. Je me dirige maintenant au hall avec ces dernières cruches. »

Harry la suivit, faisant attention où il mettait ses pieds, se sentant légèrement embarrassé alors qu'elle négociait des escaliers et des coins facilement. Elle se tourna et poussa avec son dos une porte dont ils s'étaient approchés, elle laissa entrer Harry tandis qu'elle tenait la porte.

Elle lui fit signe de déposer la cruche sur une table sur le côté du hall, ce qu'il fit avant de se diriger à la table principale.

« J'avais peur que tu te perdes. » dit Elrond légèrement amusé.

« Je me suis perdu. » répondit Harry tandis qu'il s'asseyait et commençait à mettre un assortiment de fruits et de noix dans son plat ce qui semblait être habituel pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Sheílan n'est-elle pas vraiment jolie ? » demanda Elrohir tout en souriant à la jeune fille elfe qui avait aidé Harry.

Elladan le poussa. « Tu sais que Sarian sort avec elle. »

« Ça ne m'empêche pas de dire qu'elle est jolie. »

« Mais Sarian _sort_ avec elle. » dit Elladan plus sévèrement.

« J'adore te faire marcher. » dit Elrohir en riant.

Très vite le petit-déjeuner fût fini et Glorfindel vint voir Harry. « Nous ferions mieux de commencer. » Il lui sourit avec réconfort. C'était ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry. Il savait que monter un balai n'était pas facile mais ce n'était pas vivant. Hermione avait dit qu'elle avait l'habitude de monter à cheval avant de venir à Poudlard mais elle n'avait plus eu le temps de le faire, ce n'était pas facile d'après elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas jeune elfe. » Glorfindel souriait alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les écuries. Il prit une jeune jument pour Harry et sortit également son propre cheval .

« La première rune pour monter à cheval est… »

Pendant la leçon, Harry apprit comment marcher efficacement et trotter pour de longues distances sans avoir mal à son postérieur. Il commença aussi à apprendre comment commander un cheval mais le laissait savoir que vous étiez un ami.

La plus grande partie de leur temps était passer à marcher et à trotter dans les forêts environnantes de Fondcombe sans aller trop loin. Il atteignirent les écuries quand Elladan et Elrohir étaient en train de nettoyer le fumier des stalles.

« C'est de ta faute si nous sommes en train de faire ça. » accusa Elladan.

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Les jeunes elfes. » soupira Glorfindel.

« Nous ne sommes pas de _jeunes elfes_. »

« Vous semblez agir comme tel. » Elladan se renfrogna. « De toute façon, ne devez-vous pas donnez des leçons à Elugalen maintenant ? »

Cela sembla mettre Elladan de meilleure humeur. « Nous allons juste chercher nos affaires. Amène-le au parc d'entraînements, s'il te plaît Glor ? »

Glorfindel sourit. « Laissez-moi quelques minutes et il sera là. »

* * *

Lundi 20 février.

**N/T**: bon, rien de très intéressant dans ce chapitre. On verra bientôt l'apparition d'Arwen et des elfes de la Lorien! Encore 2 chapitres et on passe à la suite des aventures de Harry à poudlard dans la suite. Et la suite est beaucoup plus longue!


	10. Bâtons et Soins

**MORTEL ET POURTANT IMMORTEL.**

Disclaimer dans le chapitre 1. 

**N/A:** note d'auteur

**N/T: **note de la traductrice

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

Résumé:

Quand Harry pense à la mort d'une certaine personne, quelque chose se passe et risque de changer sa vie pour toujours. Plongé dans un monde médiéval dans lequel des êtres-vivants supposés irréels vivent, Harry doit trouver le chemin du retour où que cela puisse se trouver.

Réponses aux reviews par le nouveau système: désolée si j'oublie des personnes!! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyée des reviews anonymes mais je n'ai encore trouvé le moyen de vous répondre.

_/elfique/_

'Pensée' ou _pensée_

"Discours"

**N/T**:

**(1)** il y a des phrases qui ont été dures à traduire car il manquait des mots donc c'est de l'approximatif, j'ai traduit par ce que je comprenais et non pas ce que l'auteur a écrit. En plus galère de trouver des sites sur les termes exact des mots de l'anglais- français pour le Seigneur des Anneaux mais j'ai réussi !!

**(2) **je suis désolée de tout ce retard ; il y a beaucoup de raisons (ma santé et mon PC entre autres) mais la plus importante c'est que j'ai été paresseuse.

_**

* * *

**_

**10/11 chapitres**

Chapitre 10: Bâtons et soin.

Un bâton vrombit de nulle part et Harry leva son bâton court en bois, comme une épée et les deux bâtons se rencontrèrent en un claquement. Harry bloqua alors un autre coup d'Elladan. Son attaque et sa défense étaient tout à fait bons dans l'ensemble, après tout, quand on se fait lancer des _Avada Kedavra _dessus, on ne peut faire autrement que de les éviter. Les jumeaux avaient voulu commencer par la défense en mettant au point des scénarii, puis s'il s'en sortait bien en défense, il pourrait avoir une chance dans une vraie situation. Elladan changea d'enchaînement et Harry, ne s'attendant pas à ça, essaya de le bloquer mais "l'épée" frappa le bras de Harry, l'incitant à laisser tomber son bâton.

Il s'abaissa et prit le bâton puis se tint prêt une fois de plus pour une attaque.

"Fais toujours attention à ton adversaire. À moins qu'il ait ton épée plongé dans son cœur, il est toujours un ennemi potentiel." dit calmement Elladan.

"Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit."

Les jumeaux semblaient penser que répéter calmement les instructions semblait mieux fonctionner et ils utilisaient cela comme méthode d'enseignement. Naturellement apprendre à faire les mouvements était une autre histoire.

Une fois satisfait avec les techniques de défense de Harry, Elrohir se plaça derrière lui, se pencha vers lui et plaça ses mains juste au-dessous de celles de Harry sur le bâton de bois. C'est alors que Harry se rendit compte qu'il était assez petit, même pour un elfe. Elrohir parlait constamment à Harry, l'enseignant encore et encore les différentes techniques d'attaque.

À l'heure du déjeuner, alors qu'il était assis en train de manger les restes de viandes froides de la nuit dernière, Harry soupira. Plusieurs contusions se formaient là où il avait été frappé et une grande se formait sur son bras droit là où Elladan l'avait touché. Ça commençait à piquer et Harry essayait de plus en plus de l'ignorer.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé si fort." Lui chuchota Elladan essayant de ne pas mettre au courant leur père des légères blessures de Harry.

"Ça va. Cela me rappellera ma stupidité."

"Nous avons tous nos accidents d'entraînement." dit Elrohir. "Soyez reconnaissants que ce ne soit juste qu'une contusion. J'ai eu une flèche dans la jambe et une entaille dans mon épaule d'Elladan."

Harry frissonna mais rit de l'expression d'Elladan, qui disait clairement "j'étais jeune et c'était un accident"

"Ce n'est pas comme si Elrohir ne m'avait pas blessé avant, n'est ce pas Ro?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Heu..." Dit Elrohir. "Il semblerait qu'Adar veut te voir Len." dit Elrohir tout en soupirant de soulagement alors qu'il montrait du doigt Elrond, celui-ci était en train de faire signe à Harry.

Harry se leva, poussa soigneusement la chaise derrière la table avec sa main gauche et traversa le hall pour rejoindre Elrond et ils marchèrent ensemble vers la bibliothèque.

La leçon d'histoire de Harry se passa plutôt bien. Il s'attendait à une conférence du professeur Binns sur des rébellions et des choses comme ça mais Elrond décida de choisir un royaume ou une région particulière et d'apprendre à Harry son histoire, ses croyances et autres. Aujourd'hui, Elrond avait décidé que Harry voudrait en apprendre plus sur Fondcombe.

Au grand plaisir de Harry, Elrond ne voulait pas que Harry écrive de notes mais en rendant les évènements intéressants, Harry semblait mieux se les rappeler. Ils lurent quelques livres mais la majeure partie de l'histoire de Fondcombe fut racontée par Elrond lui-même : ce qui il avait vu et non ce que certains conférenciers avaient noté il y a des décennies et avaient été perdus dans un livre par le temps.

"Tu sais que le passage du temps est différent entre la Terre et la Terre du Milieu Len." Indiqua Elrond soudainement.

"Mais les jours durent toujours 24 heures, il y a bien 7 jours par semaine et 52 semaines dans..."

"Oui mais pour une année passée ici, il s'en écoule quatre sur la terre."

Harry se tint béant devant Elrond.

"Donc je pourrais rester ici pendant un an et retourner à Poudlard où l'année n'aurait pas encore commencé. Mais ça veut dire... "

"que je n'ai pas vu ma fille depuis soixante ans maintenant." finit Elrond.

"C'est très long. Mais ça veut dire que si je partais à Poudlard, je manquerais presque quatre ans ici." Elrond acquiesça de la tête.

"En raison de la différence de temps, il est difficile de faire partie des deux mondes. Dans un choix, il y a toujours des avantages et des inconvénients." Dit-il avec gentillesse pendant que Harry commençait à réaliser l'ampleur du choix devant de lui.

Harry soupira.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce choix maintenant. Ton écriture a encore besoin d'amélioration et quand nous aurons maîtrisé le Sindarin, nous pourrons passer à l'apprentissage du Quenya. Ce sera un défi plus dur comme tu n'as aucune base. Prends." Il lui passa un morceau de parchemin et une plume. "Ecris-moi l'alphabet Sindarin et prononce la lettre après que tu l'ais écrit."

Harry prit la plume et le parchemin et commença à se remémorer lentement les runes Sindarin. Il semblait plisser des yeux et grincer des dents alors qu'il écrivait.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Len?" demanda Elrond soigneusement.

Harry soupira. "Rien." Elrond arqua un sourcil doutant énormément que tout allait bien.

"Tu aimerais changer ta réponse?"

Harry fit une pause pour penser et dit alors. "Oui. Je me suis fait mal au bras à l'entraînement aujourd'hui." Dit-il à contre-coeur.

"Laisse-moi voir." Harry enroula le manche de la chemise qu'il portait. Elrond tint son bras de la même manière que Madame Pomfresh.

"Es-tu guérisseur?"

Elrond rit. "Oui."

Elrond regarda le bras de Harry. Il avait une grande contusion de couleur violette à mi-chemin entre son poignet et coude. Elrond toucha doucement la contusion et Harry grimaça.

"Tu ne l'as pas cassé mais ce n'était pas loin. Tu t'es foulé le poignet quand tu as dû laisser tomber ton arme." Elrond se leva. "Viens avec moi."

Harry le suivit dans une partie de Fondcombe qui était presque d'une propreté stérile.

"Bienvenue dans les Maisons de Guérison. Si tout va bien, tu ne devrais pas rester ici longtemps si ce n'est pas du tout, mais après ce que tu m'as dit la nuit dernière, mon espoir diminue." Il regarda Harry avec des yeux pétillants de rire. "Suis-moi."

Harry rentra dans la salle et on lui dit de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises tandis qu'Elrond ouvrait un placard et prenait des choses. Il revint et se mit à genoux devant Harry et mit une crème sur la contusion qui eut presque un effet instantané de refroidissement. Ensuite il banda étroitement la totalité de la section inférieure du bras de Harry tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait patiemment observant le travail de son grand-père et de ses mains habiles.

"Je suggère que tu n'ailles pas t'entraîner demain mais n'oublie pas ta leçon d'équitation. Peut-être que Glorfindel te fera faire un plus long tour. Naturellement, tu auras tes cours l'après-midi avec moi."

Harry sourit. Il ne voulait pas être complètement sans activité pour demain. "Au moins tu n'as pas eu une flèche dans ta jambe. Glorfindel était pétrifié pendant des semaines après que cela se soit produit pendant qu'il entraînait les jumeaux" dit Elrond.

"Pourquoi ne continuions pas notre leçon sur certains arts de la médecine puisque nous sommes ici." suggéra Elrond tandis qu'il commençait à lui montrer différentes herbes et lui expliquait où elles pourraient se trouver.

* * *

Lundi 23 octobre 2006.


	11. Le Retour

**MORTEL ET POURTANT IMMORTEL.**

Disclaimer dans le chapitre 1. 

**N/A:** note d'auteur

**N/T: **note de la traductrice

**Crossover entre Harry Potter et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

Résumé:

Quand Harry pense à la mort d'une certaine personne, quelque chose se passe et risque de changer sa vie pour toujours. Plongé dans un monde médiéval dans lequel des êtres-vivants supposés irréels vivent, Harry doit trouver le chemin du retour où que cela puisse se trouver.

Réponses aux reviews par le nouveau système: désolée si j'oublie des personnes!! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyée des reviews anonymes.

**N/T** : j'ai enfin réussi à finir de traduire cette histoire, je suis trop contente !! Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi long mais je suis telle ment paresseuse et j'ai une -malheureusement- mauvaise gestion de mon emploi du temps que ça ne devrais pas m'étonner --' Je vous encourage donc pour la suite à m'envoyer des courriels si vous trouvez que je met trop de temps entre deux chapitres.

Bref, je remercie toutes les personnes (lecteurs silencieux et moins silencieux) qui lisent et apprécient ma traduction surtout Sophie et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de cette histoire !! Bisous !!

/_elfique_/

'Pensée' ou _pensée_

"Discours"**  
**

* * *

**11/11 chapitres**

Chapitre 11 : Le Retour.

Plus de 4 mois ont passé, seulement l'équivalent d'un an sur Terre. Harry pouvait maintenant monter à cheval tout à fait couramment et son adresse avec une lame et au tir à l'arc était bonne, mais il y avait des améliorations nécessaires, qui viendraient naturellement. Son entraînement d'équitation et de formation furent maintenant fusionnés tandis qu'il apprenait à tirer et à utiliser une épée et parfois une lance à dos de cheval. Il était loin d'être bon pour viser une cible à dos de cheval, il la manquait à chaque fois et il aurait eu quelques blessures si ce n'était pas pour son adresse à esquiver qu'il avait apprise avec les jumeaux et Glorfindel.

Il pouvait maintenant lire et écrire Sindarin presque couramment et pouvait parler les rudiments du Quenya grâce à quelques leçons. Il ne se perdait plus et connaissait son chemin à Fondcombe.

Harry avait participé à quelques parties de chasse devenues maintenant fréquentes avant que l'hiver arrive mais il savait que s'il repartait sur Terre, alors il devrait partir bientôt. Il lui restait 3 jours terriens avant qu'il ne doive retourner à l'école, 1 jour ici avec sa famille donc en tout pas plus de 4 jours.

Actuellement, il était assis sur le dos du cheval de Glorfindel, qui était immobile, alors qu'il essayait de toucher sa cible avec une flèche. Il s'améliorait assis sur un cheval immobile et tirer une flèche mais dès que le cheval faisait un pas en avant, son tir déviait et il manquait sa cible.

« Si tu le vois de cette façon Ro, » dit Elladan, « au moins nous pouvons l'amener à la chasse d'Oliphant. Il ne peut pas en rater un quand même! »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil. » Répondit Elrohir, bien qu'il essayait de ne pas rire.

« Ignore-les Elugalen. » dit Glorfindel. « Ils agissent de façon plus immature qu'un enfant humain en ce moment. »

« Nous sommes... »

« ... si... »

« MALAIMES » dirent alternativement les jumeaux alors que Glorfindel roulait des yeux.

Soudainement le cri d'une corne fût entendu dans la forêt.

« Il n'y a aucune partie de chasse dehors à l'heure actuelle, non Glor? » demanda Harry.

« Il y a une compagnie d'elfes venant de Lothlorien. » Répondit Glorfindel. « La Dame Galadriel et Le Seigneur Celeborn voyagent avec Demoiselle Arwen. »

Elrohir et Elladan pâlirent visiblement. « Grand-mère et grand-père sont presque ici et nous sommes couverts de boue de la tête au pied. » S'inquiéta Elladan.

« Qu'est-ce que grand-mère va dire? » Elrohir était également inquiet. Leur grand-mère paraissait être une personne maniaque et semblait toujours les réprimander quand ils étaient petits pour être toujours sales.

« Pourquoi ne pas disparaître' jusqu'au dîner? »

« Je suis d'accord. » Répondit Elladan. « Viens Len. »

Harry supplia Glorfindel du regard.

« Très bien, je vous couvrirai mais si Dame Galadriel me pose des questions, » il fit une pause « ce ne sera pas de ma faute. »

Les jumeaux et Harry coururent vers le fleuve pour enlever la boue qui était sur leurs bottes et leurs mains et essayèrent de s'arranger un peu avant de voir Dame Galadriel.

Puis ils errèrent jusqu'à l'un des balcons pour voir la compagnie arriver. Un par un, des elfes d'une chevelure d'or entrèrent dans la cour où Harry était entré la première fois. Elrond se trouvait où il était quand Harry l'avait vu pour la première fois alors que deux elfes à dos de cheval rentrèrent dans la cour côte à côte. De ce que Harry pouvait voir de là où il se trouvait, l'un d'entre eux était un homme-elfe et l'autre une femme-elfe. Tous les deux semblaient rayonnés d'une grande force. La dame avait de très longs cheveux, même pour des elfes. L'homme-elfe descendit de son cheval avec élégance et ensuite tendit une main à la dame alors que celle-ci descendit avec légèreté de son cheval. Derrière eux se trouvait la seule demoiselle-elfe avec une chevelure de couleur foncée dans le groupe, elle parlait à une autre demoiselle d'une chevelure de couleur claire. Harry semblait reconnaître la première elfe et il fût surpris de la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec sa mère.

La Dame à la tête de la compagnie promena son regard vers le balcon et fit signe à Harry, Elladan et Elrohir.

Elladan soupira. « Je suppose qu'il serait judicieux de leur dire bonjour. » Il se redressa de la balustrade où ils étaient penchés puis ils s'aventurèrent dans le jardin et ensuite dans la cour.

« Salutations Dame Galadriel. » dit Elrond d'un ton formel, « Seigneur Celeborn. » Il inclina la tête aux deux elfes qui étaient arrivés à cheval.

« Allons _ion nin_. (Mon fils) » dit Galadriel. « Pourquoi tant de formalité. » Elle sourit et son sourire sembla illuminer toute la cour.

Toute la cour s'anima quand les elfes de Fondcombe commencèrent à saluer leurs cousins de Lothlorien.

La jeune elfe à la chevelure foncée courut vers Elrond et le serra dans ses bras. « Adar! » s'exclama-t-elle et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Elrond.

Elladan, qui était debout à côté d'Elrohir et Harry, toussa.

« Elladan ! Elrohir! » s'exclama-t-elle a dit tout en les étouffant presque avec son étreinte. « et qui est cette pile de boue?! » demanda-t-elle avec un geste amical vers Harry.

« Elugalen. Le fils du Lily. » Elle le regarda de haut en bas et Harry attendit sa réaction.

« Ouais, il fait certainement parti de la famille, regardez ses yeux! » Elle rit et serra Harry dans une étreinte.

« Viens avec moi! » dit-elle joyeusement en lui prenant le poignet et le traînant jusqu'à Galadriel et Celeborn. « Grand-père, grand-mère, » dit-elle gagnant leur attention. « Voici Elugalen. Le fils de Lily. » Harry regarda ses arrières grands-parents se tenant devant lui. Ils étaient habillés en blanc et argent. Il regarda ensuite ses habits éclaboussés de boue.

« Approche. » dit Galadriel tendant ses bras vers Harry. Harry prit une de ces mains dans la sienne et sans hésitation Galadriel le prit dans ses bras. Quand elle le lâcha, elle semblait toujours aussi propre et elle n'avait aucune tâche de boue.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment doit se comporter une personne avec aucun liens familiaux devant ses arrières grands-parents en quelques mois (**N/T** : j'espère que vous avez compris la phrase car j'ai vraiment du mal à faire mieux sur celle-là).

« Je pense qu'il a donné sa langue au Warg, Elrond. » dit Celeborn.

Harry n'arrivait pas à penser autre chose à dire et il paraissait vraiment embarrassé.

Beaucoup plus d'elfes de Lothlorien étaient entrés dans la cours et certains d'entre eux qui étaient arrivés avant étaient partis rejoindre leurs familles et amis. Harry s'excusa pour éviter davantage d'embarras et retourna rapidement là où les jumeaux se trouvaient, ils furent rejoints par Arwen qui riait de quelque chose que l'un d'entre eux avaient dit.

Les derniers jours de Harry sur la Terre du Milieu étaient les plus mémorables. Il y avait plusieurs mets et célébrations dus à l'arrivée des elfes de Lothlorien. Harry était actuellement dans sa chambre emballant ses affaires restantes. Après avoir découvert accidentellement que sa magie fonctionnait ici et que le Ministère de la Magie ne la détectait pas, il ajoutait quelques modifications à sa malle, à savoir quelques compartiments cachés pour ses armes, ce serait une situation plutôt difficile à expliquer si quelqu'un les trouvait.

Il avait envoyé une lettre au Chaudron Baveur pour dire qu'il aurait besoin d'une chambre jusqu'au premier septembre et envoya ensuite une lettre à Ron et à Hermione pour leur dire qu'il serait là.

Il regarda dehors. _C'est presque l'heure du coucher du soleil, je dois bientôt partir_. Il soupira, ferma sa malle et la traîna dehors dans le couloir. Il avait mis quelques vêtements normaux moldus et la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de dire au revoir à sa famille.

Elrond l'attendait, ainsi qu'Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen.

Après quelques au revoir baigné de larmes, il serra Elrond dans une dernière étreinte et lui chuchota « n'oublies pas que je viens pour les festivals d'hiver! »

Il avait finalement trouvé une maison et il se demandait comment faisaient Ron et Hermione pour partir. Il se retourna et fit signe d'un au revoir une dernière fois avant qu'Elrond cita son incantation et il était parti.

* * *

**N/A** : Elrond s'est marié avec la fille de Galadriel donc c'est normal pour elle de l'appeler fils.

Et c'est fini! commence à crier mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! La suite sera bientôt là!!!!!!

Elle va s'appeler **Galenistari**

**Extrait**

Harry ria fort alors qu'on entendait un hurlement en bas suivi d'un cri. "MAMAN! FRED ET GEORGE ONT TRANSFORMÉ HERMIONE EN CANARI!" Ceci fut suivi par un très fort « Balance ! »

Ouais les Weasleys étaient certainement une force à reconnaître.

**N/A** : allez sur... www .groups .msn .com/ agalentree/

* * *

Lundi 26 mars 2007. 18h00.


End file.
